Todo Por Una Mordida Y Un Reto
by yeszcullen
Summary: Edward va camino a casa, forzado a ir en autobus, e irritado ante su suerte nunca esperó encontrarse con tan bonita chica. Bella nunca hace nada emocionante, pero Rose y Alice le proponen un reto que involucra a un Edward y una mordida en... no precisamente la mejilla sonrojada de su rostro. ¿Qué pasará con estos dos? ¿Las chispas saltarán o se apagarán? EPOV&BPOV. mini-fic/Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Problamente esto no es lo que esperaban. Pero esta idea surgió este mismo día. En un autobús camino a casa de regreso a la escuela. Planeaba hacerlo un one-shot, pero quise subir la primera de tres partes para ver que piensan de ella, y subir las demás en la semana.**

**Fue muy divertido la forma en que se vino a mí mente esta idea, nunca me había pasado algo así. Solo espero que sea la primera de muchas más :)**

**Y, también, es la primera vez que intento escribir desde la perspectiva de Bella. Si no les gusta, en mi defensa les digo que nunca antes lo había hecho, y que estos son un Edward y Bella humanos, ambos, no el Canon de Crepúsculo.**

**Espero les guste, y lo hallen divertido, ya que llegue la parte de Bella entenderán!**

******DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío**!****

* * *

><p><strong>TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO<strong>

_**Edward**_

Subí al autobús después de esperar casi media hora para que llegara. El Volvo estaba con el mecánico.

¡No podía creer que hubiera fallado!

¡Fallado!

Pero tenía que llegar a casa de Esme y Carlisle, sino mandarían al mismísimo ejército para llevarme a casa a cenar.

En ese mismo instante, vi a tres hermosas chicas esperando en la siguiente parada del autobús. Eran diferentes en todos los sentidos, pero la chica que me dejó sin aliento fue la última en subir.

Estaba tan distraído, viéndola, que las otras dos chicas pasaron a mí lado y tomaron un asiento.

La chica, una hermosa morena de cabello ondulado, largo y oscuro, como la caoba sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo, y el olor a fresas atacó mis sentidos. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía, al igual que la forma en la que sonreía. Su piel era blanca, casi como la nieve, pero luminosa; el sol caía sobre ella a través de las ventanas, haciendo que pareciera un ángel.

Desafortunadamente, pasó a mí lado, y de reojo, lo más sutilmente que pude, volteé a verla. Sentada a tres asientos detrás de mí.

Deseé saber su nombre. Que cualquier de las otras dos chicas la llamaran, o gritaran para poder ponerle nombre a tal belleza.

Suspiré.

Las oía reír, pero no lograba escuchar que causaba tanta alegría en el grupo de chicas. Podía observar a los hombres - si así se les podía llamar, quizá fuera más apto llamarlos pervertidos - voltear descaradamente hacia ellas y mirarlas, o tragárselas con los ojos, casi salivando como perros en celo.

No iba a decir que yo fuera mejor, pero... ¡Hey! Yo no me las estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Solo tenía en mente a esa hermosa morena.

El autobús se detuvo de nuevo, y una pequeña anciana, encorvada, y cargando varias bolsas que lucían pesadas para su frágil apariencia subía; o trataba de subir, debería decir.

Los demás "hombres" estaban demasiado ocupados como para notarlo. Así que de inmediato me puse en pie, dándome cuenta que no había lugares libres, para dirigirme hacia la adorable abuelita, que intentaba sacar las monedas suficientes para pagar al chofer.

Saqué mi billetera, y antes de que la ancianita tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, pagué al chofer, y estiré mis brazos hacia ella.

"Permítame, señora," le dije suavemente, tomando las bolsas de sus manos.

La ancianita alzó su mirada hacia mí, y sonrió agradecida.

"Muchas gracias, jovencito," murmuró en una voz tan gentil, que no pude hacer nada más que responder con una sonrisa.

Me coloqué detrás de ella, "Por aquí," le dije, indicando hacia el ahora asiento vacío que había estado ocupando.

Alcé mi mirada por apenas un segundo, para encontrarme con un par de ojos chocolate marrón que me miraban directamente, una esquina de sus labios alzada en una sonrisa torcida que no era nada gentil, sino pura coquetería.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que tenga oportunidad?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios.**

**A los que leen "Un Eclipse Alternativo"... estoy en medio de una difícil decisión, NO dejaré de escribirlo, pero pensaba subir el capítulo que ya tengo, y tomar un break, y publicarla por completo hasta que la tenga terminada, porque por ahora no estoy muy segura de a donde quiero que vaya. Así que espero comprendan, y no la abandonen! :)**

**Gracias, y disculpen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_**Bella**_

Observamos como el chico se levantaba casi de inmediato, y por un segundo pensé que había llegado a su destino y que bajaría del autobús, sin tener una oportunidad de... No estaba segura de qué, pero de lo que estaba segura era de no querer que se bajara, no tan pronto.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que veía con demasiada intensidad al chico que tenía frente a nosotras.

Me dio un codazo, y casi brinco de la sorpresa.

¡Gracias a Dios! El chico estaba inclinado sobre la viejita, ayudándola a sentarse en su lugar.

Sonreí, y luego volteé a Rosalie con una mirada asesina. "¿Qué?"

Alice rió detrás de nosotras.

Giré hacia la duende, y la miré con rabia. "¿Cuál es su problema?"

Rosalie fue quien respondió, su voz una mezcla de burla y seriedad en ella. "Si no dejabas de verlo, te lo ibas a gastar."

"Ja ja ja," murmuré.

"No la culpo," susurró Alice detrás de mí, tratando de colarse entre Rosalie y yo desde su lugar, sin molestar al pasajero de a lado. Mi cara se incendio al escuchar su tono. "Solo míralo," dijo clavando su mirada en el desconocido que había captado y capturado mi atención.

¿Qué más había que ver?

Era hermoso, más que hermoso. Pero no encontraba palabra mejor apta para describir la visión delante de mí.

Él era tan alto, una cabeza más que yo, quizá. Su cabello era de un extraño color, imposible de pasar por alto, una mezcla rara entre rojizo y castaño, casi como un broncíneo. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía; lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez no fuera la única pálida en esta ciudad de sol. Y sus ojos... ¡Dios! Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, como las esmeraldas, brillaban en su esplendor, como todo él. Su cuerpo, largo y delgado, dejaba ver debajo de su ropa un cuerpo tonificado, musculoso pero sin exagerar.

Me mordí el labio, porque en ese momento sus labios, esos labios rojos y carnosos se movieron, abriéndose para darle paso a una exquisita voz.

"Por aquí," murmuró con cariño a la anciana desconocida.

O tal vez no era una desconocida tanto como yo creía. Pero dudaba que la conociera. El chico era un caballero en todas sus formas.

Era el único hombre en este autobús que no estaba babeando al ver las figuras de mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie, quienes trataban de ignorarlos. Estaban acostumbradas a tal atención.

No tenía idea de cómo lo lograban. Probablemente, yo los hubiera pateado en sus "preciadas" partes.

No me importaba en realidad si el chico la conocía o no, porque en ese mismo momento, caminó por el estrecho pasillo y se detuvo justo a lado de Alice, quien rodó sus ojos y pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, apuntando a la parte trasera de él.

¡¿Qué decía?

Alice estaba mirando directamente el trasero del chico.

¡Rayos! Odiaba tener que referirme a él como "el chico"... Quería saber su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, bueno, ahora vimos que pensó Bella de Edward... sorpresa, sorpresa! Ja, claro :)<strong>

**Va avanzando sin problemas la mini historia, y espero sus reviews para que me digan que piensan de la perspectiva de Bella.**

**Gracias a quienes ya comentaron, y me pusieron en alertas y favoritos!**

**Disfruten! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

**_Edward_**

Me moví por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, avanzando rápidamente. No podía creer cuan nervioso me ponía la idea de pasar a lado de aquella bella chica de ojos marrones. Y de nuevo la intensa necesidad y deseo abrasador de saber su nombre se apoderó de mí.

¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir?

Rodé mis ojos ante lo ridículo que me escuchaba, en mí propia mente. Me estaba quejando como una niña.

Seguramente _eso_ no resultaría muy atractivo.

Me detuve tres asientos detrás de las chicas, y trataba de escuchar algo de lo que hablaban. No me importaba mucho de que hablaban, sino el por fin tener una pista del nombre de esa chica que en unos pocos minutos ya me estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo sería convivir con ella?

Eso sería fácil de averiguar... ¡si me atreviera a simplemente ir hacia ella y preguntar su nombre!

Hacía todo demasiado difícil.

"Oh, por favor," escuché la voz suave de la chica de ojos marrones alzarse entre la conversación que tenían. Aunque más que una conversación, parecía una discusión. Se veían algo acaloradas.

La rubia, que hasta este momento notaba, tenía ojos azules y un rostro divino – no tanto como el de la morena (tenía que dejar de llamarla "la chica" seriamente) – tenía una expresión extraña, casi como si se estuviera burlando de su amiga, pero de un modo que demostraba indulgencia y un poco de superioridad.

No tenía idea de que se trataba.

A la otra chica era difícil verla, me daba la espalda, solo veía su cabello, que era tan negro como el carbón y lacio, tan lacio que no se quedaba quieto y las puntas salían disparadas de un lado a otro. Me recordaba lo rebelde que era mí cabello.

Instintivamente, pasé mi mano por mí cabello. Y bufé, recordando que no había forma de manejarlo.

Escuché dos risillas bajas a mí lado, femeninas. Las ignoré.

De vez en cuando volteaba a ver de reojo a aquel trío de amigas. La conversación fluía naturalmente, parecían ni siquiera esforzarse. Pero después de todo, eran chicas.

Mi teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi camisa, y lo saqué.

Esme.

Sabía que debía ser ella, preguntándose dónde estaba.

¡Como si fuera a siquiera considerar la idea de no ir a cenar!

"Hola, mamá," saludé a Esme suavemente, tratando de mostrar ningún signo de ansiedad ante su llamada; no era lo único que me estaba poniendo ansioso, de cualquier manera.

Esme bufó ligeramente, apenas de forma audible al otro lado de línea, "Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿dónde crees que estas?"

Reí. Su tono era de indignación, con un tono de broma.

"No te rías, Anthony," dijo en voz grave.

Mi risa se detuvo abruptamente. Había sido _Anthony_ no _Edward_. Hablaba en serio.

"Bueno, mamá," miré a mi alrededor, demasiado metido en la pregunta de Esme como para ver a la chica de ojos marrones. "Al parecer... estoy en un autobús."

"Mhmp," Esme resopló. "¿Y se puede saber a donde te lleva?"

Tuve que volver a reír, pero de forma más controlada. El autobús se detuvo, y observé a varios... ¡que digo varios! A muchos estudiantes hacer fila para subir al autobús. Incluso algunos subían por detrás. Me empujaron al medio, justo a lado de la chica de ojos marrones. Solo había un detalle, le estaba dando la espalda.

Ahora había algo de ruido. ¡Ruido!

Realmente extrañaba mi Volvo... que no estaría listo hasta dentro de 24 horas.

Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y voltee hacia atrás, para ver a las tres chicas observando... mí... ¿mí trasero?

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas!<strong>

**Cambié de opinión, había hecho algunos cambios, pero siempre no :)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que dejen sus comentarios, me encantaría recibir noticias suyas, sus opiniones y así.**

**Cuando tenga 5 reviews en ESTE capítulo, subiré el siguiente mini capítulo.**

**Me siento mal por poner tal cosa, pero aunque sea 5 reviews!**

**Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_**Bella**_

Repentinamente, sentí un jalón en mi blusa, y volteé a ver a Alice, "¿Qué?" siseé ante su interrupción.

¡Hey! No me culpen. Estaba disfrutando de una buena vista.

Alice estaba toda sonrojada, lo que era raro en ella. Subió y bajó las cejas varias veces, en un gesto que conocía muy bien. Y entonces yo acompañé su sonrojo como si de una competencia se tratara. Giré nuevamente hacia el centro de mi atención durante los últimos diez minutos, y como me temía, el chico estaba viéndonos con los ojos abiertos con shock.

Sí, bueno. Una chica también podía ver.

Pero, dado que él había parecido un caballero, no creo que "viera" de la forma que nosotras habíamos estado haciendo, como para no ofenderse.

Me encontré con esos ojos profundamente verdes, y el shock cambió. Parecía que estaba complacido con _mí_ observación, más que la de mis amigas.

Sonreí lo más inocentemente que pude, y él sonrió en respuesta.

Sentí que la respiración se me quedaba atorada en media garganta. Era aún más hermoso sonriendo, si eso era posible. Unos adorables hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, sus dientes eran blancos y rectos, relucientes. Su sonrisa era de cierta forma torcida, dándole un toque sexy.

Me sentí a mi misma babeando.

Tuve que llevar mí mano a mí boca para comprobar que estuviera limpia, y sus ojos brillaron al ver que hacía, sonriendo.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Mi rostro debía estarse incendiado.

Y luego escuché una carcajada. Inconfundible, seguido por una risilla entre dientes. Subí la mirada rápidamente hacia el hermoso chico que seguía de pie a mí lado, su sabroso tra... sacudí mi cabeza, aún seguía a la altura de rostro, de mis labios...

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Y de nuevo, por segunda vez, me encontré mirando furiosa a Rosalie y Alice.

¿Estaban tratando de avergonzarme a propósito?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, y tratara de negarlos. Aunque, probablemente si supiera que estaba pensando, era muy obvio en mí expresión.

"Lo siento," murmuró, tratando de controlar su risa.

Alice tenía más éxito.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" gruñí en apenas un murmullo, que rezaba porque el chico no escuchara.

Me atreví a lanzarle una mirada, pero su atención había vuelto a la llamada que había estado haciendo hace un minuto.

_Bien,_ pensé, _no nos prestaría mucha atención._

Finalmente, Rosalie se controló. Luego se enderezó, sentándose recta, con una picara sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillaban traviesamente, y una ceja perfectamente delineada se alzaba sobre su frente.

Oh-uh.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada.

Alice, también. "¿Rosalie, qué planeas ahora?" dijo en un susurro. Toda nuestra conversación sería de esa forma. Habíamos hecho ya esto muchas veces más, como para no saberlo.

Suspiré frustradamente. ¡_Esto_ no podía estar pasando!

"Oh, Bella..." Rosalie dijo, el brillo en sus ojos aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Esto iba a ser malo, _muy_ malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, no había tenido tiempo de checarlos, ahora según empecé a "entrenar" Tae Kwando, y fue horrible jejeje en los primeros cinco minutos me caí, y ando toda raspada y moreteada como nunca había estado antes al mismo tiempo! DUELE! jejeje :P<strong>

**Nada que ver mi A/N.**

**No se si ya les dije, pero esta historia se suponía sería un One-shot, pero al tener la primera parte decidí subirlo para ver que les parecía, luego pensé que serían unos 3 capítulos cortos, luego 5 y ahora creo que serán unos 10. Veremos que pasa.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, otro de Bella, y así nos iremos. Edward, Bella... ah y seguimos actualizando con cada 5 reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

_**Edward**_

Una de las dos otras chicas, la de apariencia como de duende, se dio cuenta que las había atrapado mirándome, y un color rosa profundo se esparció por su piel blanca. En cambio, las otras dos chicas eran completamente inconscientes de que las miraba, que sabía que estaban _viendo_.

La voz de mí madre me distrajo un segundo. "¿Edward?"

"Espera un minuto," le pedí, mi voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Esme respondió en un murmullo un _de acuerdo_, y la línea se quedó en silencio.

Observé como, viéndome de reojo, la chica alzó su mano hacia su amiga que había capturado mi atención desde el mismo instante en que la había visto.

No había visto a una chica como ella, tan naturalmente hermosa, no había rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Su piel era lisa y prometía suavidad al tacto, sus pestañas eran largas y espesas que caían suavemente; y lo mejor, lo que la hacía más hermosa, de una forma extraña sí alguien me preguntaba, eran las tenues ojeras que ni se molestaba en esconder, eso la hacía aún más natural que cualquier otra chica que hubiera visto.

Y... no se había lanzado a mí.

Era agradable desear a una chica, querer acercarme a ella con la duda de no saber si sería bien recibido o no. Apenas y me había visto hasta ahora. Bueno, no exactamente.

Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas al recordar _qué_ había estado viendo.

Su amiga terminó de llegar al brazo de ella, y deseé ser yo quien pudiera estirar mi brazo y tocarla. Le dio un jalón, y casi vi salir humo de sus orejas al volverse a su amiga. "¿Qué?" casi gruñó.

Al ver los gestos que su amiga le hacia, volteó a verme.

Me perdí de inmediato en esos lagos de chocolate que tenía por ojos. Y mi primera reacción cambio al reconocer el deseo en ellos.

Le gustaba lo que veía. Bien, a mí también.

Sonrió, entonces, de una forma tan angelical que necesité de un segundo para darme cuenta de que intentaba. Así que le respondí con una de mis sonrisas, esas que sabía que hacia derretir a las mujeres. Era tan obvio, que había aprendido a sonreírla cuando quería salirme con la mía.

Después de un segundo, bajó su mirada, con el rostro prendido en llamas. No el color tierno y sencillo de su amiga, un rojo ardiente que hacía que su rostro de ángel diera la impresión de ser el de una diablilla.

Sí, era demasiado hermosa para ser real.

¡Afortunadamente, lo era!

"Lo siento, mamá," volví a la llamada que había dejado en espera.

"Hmph," Esme refunfuñó, como siempre que pasaba lo mismo. Ya podía imaginarme el regaño que vendría al llegar a casa. "Me decías, entonces..."

Le decía... _mmm, ah claro._

"Voy a casa, ya estoy en el autobús," le respondí, viendo por las ventas algo maltratadas, mientras pasábamos por aquella tienda de dulces donde Esme siempre nos llevaba de pequeños a Emmett y a mí. "Estoy pasando por Candy's Store."

Sonreí.

"Ahh," escuché a Esme susurrar en entendimiento, recordando seguramente lo mismo que yo.

Y entonces una sonora carcajada, que casi me recordaba a Emmett, pero más delicada y suave, explotó a mi espalda.

"¿Emmett cenará con nosotros?"

"Claro que sí," Esme respondió, casi resoplando ante tan _ridícula_ pregunta.

Lo era, lo sabía. Como si Esme fuera a permitir que una cena con una buena posibilidad de ser familiar, fuera arruinada. El ejercito no solo me buscaría a mí por todo el país, sino a mi hermano Emmett, también.

"Bien," dije, sonriendo mientras imaginaba a Emmett escondiéndose debajo de una pequeña cama, mientras el ejercito marchaba dentro de su apartamento, mamá delante de ellos, comandando que encontraron a su hijo para la cena. Resultaba difícil no soltarme a carcajadas, mientras escuchaba a una de las chicas riéndose. "Nos vemos pronto, mamá."

"Mas te vale, Edward," dijo con tono serio. "Cuídate."

"Claro, mamá," murmuré y luego colgué.

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi camisa, y luego escuché algo que había estado deseando fervientemente desde los últimos quince minutos.

"Oh, Bella..."

Bella.

Ese era su nombre. Estaba seguro que ese era su nombre. Le quedaba a su rostro, a ella de una forma perfecta. Rosalie era la chica rubia, y tenía que ser la chica que me había robado el aliento quien se llamaba Bella.

Sí, ahora tenía un nombre para tal rostro, para tal recuerdo.

Ahora solo me faltaba reunir el valor suficiente para girarme hacia ella, y abrir mi boca, forzar unas cuantas palabras para presentarme y con un poco de suerte, invitarla a salir.

_Tenía_ que volver a ver a la chica, a Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Sé que les dije que actualizaría después de tener 5 reviews, pero me ganaron las ganas de dejarles el siguiente capítulo... ya tengo casi terminado el fic, así que disfruten!**

**Gracias a quienes comentaron y quienes han puesto la historia en Favoritos y Alertas. Espero les guste toda la historia y como va yendo!**

**Esperaré sus opiniones, como siempre!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_**Bella**_

Por primera vez en estos veinte minutos, deseé que el hermoso chico a mí lado, bajara del autobús en los próximos dos, o más rápido, un minuto.

Me entristecía, lo cual era completamente raro y algo escalofriante, como lo extrañaba, su presencia, con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de verlo bajar del autobús sin que me dedicara una mirada más, sin escuchar su voz nuevamente, sin que me regalara una de esas sexy sonrisas que me había mostrado al nuestras miradas cruzarse.

Lo quería, y era algo desconcertante.

Claramente era mejor, mucho mejor que cualquier _hombre_ que me hubiera cruzado antes. Solo había que ver lo poco que había aprendido de él sin siquiera hablarle. Quería esa oportunidad.

Solo que no sabía si me atrevería, y ya me daba miedo que planes tenía Rosalie; esa mirada era de cuidado.

"Oh, no," susurré mirándola, estaba segura, como un venado asustado.

Rosalie asintió, con una sonrisa de desden en su rostro. Y de repente estaba de verdad asustada. Incluso Alice supo que algo planeaba nuestra _querida_ amiga. Estaba dispuesta a ahorcarla.

"¿Qué planeas, Rose?" preguntó Alice en un tono con algo de complicidad.

Gruñí por lo bajo, y Rose y Alice rieron entre dientes.

¡Por favor! La espera era casi peor que escuchar cualquier locura que tuvieran en mente. Bueno, completamente segura, no estaba.

Me giré para ver de nuevo al chico, bueno, no lo estaba viendo _exactamente_ a él, sino a una parte, muy buena, de él. Me sonrojé ante mis pensamientos, porque no era mi intención ver eso, sino su hermoso rostro; no era mí culpa que me mostrara esa parte de su anatomía.

Rosalie y Alice chiflaron por lo bajo, apenas audiblemente, como ese lobo que salía en las caricaturas, salivando por la sexy y voluptuosa cantante de un bar.

Y el rojo en mis mejillas se intensificó, estaba segura.

"Por favor, Rosalie," murmuré, suplicándole con mi voz y la mirada. "No hagas lo que sea que estes pensando."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó en un tono falsamente inocente.

Y de nuevo, Alice rió por lo bajo. "Dilo y ya," le pidió, mirándome con una chispa en sus ojos.

Estaba emocionada por escuchar que tenía planeado Rosalie.

Yo no, era serio, no quería, pero sabía que no podría detenerla, y se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para ponerme histérico, lo cual estaba funcionando.

Me enrojecí de coraje. "Ya dilo," siseé, tratando fuertemente de mantener mi exigencia en un murmuro.

"Cálmate, Bells," Alice me pidió, frotando su mano en mí brazo.

La ignoré. "Cállate, Alice."

Alice suspiró.

Y Rosalie sonrió. "Bueno... me preguntaba que tanto te gusta" – alzó sus ojos al chico a mí lado, y alzó y subió las cejas de forma sugestiva – "este chico."

Arrugué la frente. No podía ver a donde iba ir a parar esto.

"No me gusta," respondí de forma defensiva, aunque sonaba tan débil, que era obvio que era una mentira. La misma forma y tono en que siempre sonaban _mis_ mentiras. Me di una patada mental por no ser capaz de mentir. En este momento, me vendría muy bien.

"Aja," Alice susurró. "Claro."

"So-lo di-lo, Ro-sa-lie," dije entre dientes. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

"Bien," respondió finalmente. "Te gusta, y sé que no te atreverás a hablarle," habló con tanta seguridad, que me dejó muda por un momento. "Así que tengo la idea perfecta para romper el hielo, Bella."

"¿Quién dijo que necesitaba _la idea perfecta_?"

Rosalie resopló.

"Bella, la necesitas," Alice apoyó a Rosalie. "Si depende de ti, te quedarás discutiendo con nosotras el resto del camino a casa, y mañana te lamentarás de no haberle hablado."

Las dos asintieron al final.

Yo las miré furiosa, por conocerme tan bien, y por que estuvieran en lo correcto.

"No haré nada de lo que digan," les aclaré desde ahora mismo.

Rosalie alzó una de sus cejas perfectas. "_Sí_, lo harás," respondió desdeñosamente.

"No lo haré," dije entre dientes, _de nuevo_.

"Oh, lo harás," murmuró ferozmente. "Y se acabó la discusión."

Sí, claro.

Esto apenas empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... al parecer vamos muy bien con la historia, a quienes la han leído parece que les ha gustado, y me da gusto! :)<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos.**

**Ahora, ojala hayan disfrutado de otro capítulo de Bella, y luego vamos de vuelta con Edward.**

**Un relampago de suerte cuando se vino esta idea a mí mente, y todo gracias a un desconocido en el camión camino a casa que se paró a mí lado y su... _trasero_ quedaba a la altura de mí rostro, fue tan INCOMODO!**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, ya saben.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

_**Edward**_

Sí, estaba seguro de que esta no podía ser ni la primera, ni la única, mucho menos la última vez que viera a _Bella_.

Suspiré, y luego rodé mis ojos.

Por lo menos sabía su nombre, y era un recordatorio – aunque innecesario – de lo hermosa que era. Y me aseguraría de conocerla; claro, sí reunía el valor necesario. No era tonto, sabía lo que tenía, los geniales genes que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado al concebirme. Lo veía todos los días, lo sentía todos los días, lo escuchaba todos los días. Las chicas me _comían_ con la vista, _babeaban_ al verme pasar, algunas llegaban a ser tan atrevidas como un hombre tras una mujer en falda.

Aún así, no parecía el tipo de chica que se impresionaba por el físico de una persona. Ni siquiera me conocía, y yo no la conocía a ella - ¡rayos, quería cambiar eso! – por lo que no podía estar seguro, ni un poco, de que fuera a aceptar mis avances.

Aunque sus miradas, en especial _una_ de ellas, me decía que quizá tuviera buenas posibilidades con ella.

Solo no sabía como aventurarme.

Si Emmett estuviera aquí... sacudí mi cabeza, gruñendo ante tal perspectiva. Si Emmett _estuviera_ aquí, no me pondría la mas minima atención; lo más seguro es que él ya se hubiera acercado a la rubia. Y no me serviría de nada el tenerlo aquí. Tal vez Jasper...

Suspiré frustradamente, pasando mí mano por mí cabello, queriendo jalarlo hasta arrancarlo.

Bueno, no para tanto.

Me estaba volviendo algo exagerado en tan solo unos minutos. Conté hasta diez lentamente, respirando profundamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para ver si lograba calmar mis estúpidos e impertinentes nervios. Me tendrían arruinado de aquí en media hora, y en ese tiempo, ya estaría en casa, las preguntas por parte de Esme serían absolutamente inevitables, las bromas de Emmett inaguantables, la situación patética.

Solo tenía que voltearme, y decir: _"Hola, soy Edward... ¿tú eres?"_

¿Confianza, no? ¿De eso se trataba todo con las chicas, cierto? Al menos eso siempre me repetía Emmett, aunque no era la mejor fuente de información. Para él todo era sexo, para mí no.

Ella se volvería a verme con esos hermosos ojos chocolate marrón y sonreiría esa sonrisa sexy. _"Soy Bella, un _placer_ en conocerte."_

Oh, sí, sería un gran placer.

Yo respondería con una de mis sonrisas; no era mujeriego, pero sabía que les gustaba a las mujeres, la mayoría eran demasiado obvias para mí gusto.

En cambio, Bella – ya hablaba de ella como sí la conociera, estaba perdiendo la razón – no caería por una sonrisa. No parecía de ese tipo de chicas, no quería que fuera de ese tipo de chicas. Parecía diferente, y eso era lo que me agradaba, lo que me atraía. Bueno, _eso_ y su hermoso rostro, sus brillantes ojos, su deslumbrante sonrisa... su impresionante cuerpo. ¡Hey, soy un hombre, después de todo!

Los murmullos incomprensibles que había estado escuchando detrás de mí, subieron de tono. Parecían convertirse en gruñidos y siseos, un argumento sin duda.

Extrañamente, podía reconocer la voz de Bella, entre la de sus amigas.

"No lo haré," escuché a Bella protestar ferozmente.

"Oh, sí, lo harás," otra voz respondió, tercamente; y me atrevía a decir, que era una voz que no dejaba cabida a duda.

Lo que fuera que la amiga de Bella quería que hiciera, lograría que lo hiciera.

"Vamos, Bells," otra vez, una más gentil, insistió. "Nunca hacer nada atrevido..."

Bella jadeó. "¿Eso creen?" preguntó, en una voz más pequeña, toda ira fuera de su voz. "Pues no es cierto."

"Pruébalo," la primera voz, que apostaba era de la rubia, la retaba. "Hazlo, anda. No te arrepentirás," podía escuchar el desden en su tono.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Un dolor agudo que me sacó el aire repentinamente, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Uno que no era tan fuerte como hubiera imaginado que habría sido.

Volteé y la vi, mordiéndose su delicioso labio inferior, sus mejillas – otra vez – de un intenso color rojo, luciendo tan angélicamente inocente que por un momento casi creo que ella no lo hizo.

¿Qué rayos?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, y ya con la parte 7! :)<strong>

**Que emoción, me da gusto que les este gustando y ya nos acercamos al final...**

**Y... no sé si sea buena noticia o no, pero tengo idea nueva, que ya la estoy escribiendo, les dejo el summary o más o menos de que quiero que trate: Edward se encuentra en un aprieto, humedo, pegajoso y le urge tomar un baño. Pero perdió las llaves de su cuarto, y Emmett y Jasper no estan ni responden a sus celulares. Cuando ve a Bella, Rose y Alice salir de su cuarto, SIN SEGURO... así que entra, pero ¿esta solo el cuarto, o no?**

**Espero les agrade y cuando la tenga lista la subo, será un One-shot... y hay más ideas en camino!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Todo por una mordida y un reto**_

_**Bella**_

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda después de escuchar lo que Rosalie había dicho, con tanta seguridad que no había cabida a duda de que así pasaría.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría?

No lograba descubrir que era lo que Rosalie tenía planeado, siempre sus ideas eran algo locas para mí gusto, demasiado extravagantes, demasiado salvajes para mí; eso no les impedía obligarme a hacer algo de eso de vez en cuando. Pero esto era diferente. Me agradaba el chico sin nombre y desconocido para mí de una forma extraña. No quería dejarlo con una impresión equivocada.

No, no quería. Tenía que lograr hacerles entender que quería y que no, porque no podía perder mi oportunidad de hablar con él _normalmente_. Aunque sabía que no hablaría con él.

Como la vez en que me habían retado a acercarme a este chico realmente sexy – aunque ni remotamente _tan_ sexy como este chico – en un club al que me habían obligado a ir, usando esta falda súper cortita que no ocultaba _¡casi nada!_ Y esos tacones que dolían de solo verlos, y me dejaron molida y adolorida por cuatro días, ese top con un escote que parecía que nunca acabaría de mostrar mis poco atributos...

Al final, habían logrado que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, quizá eran lo ojitos de perro triste que Alice me había puesto, y el empujón que me había lanzado hacia el chico. Tenía que admitir que tenía lo suyo, en ese momento, porque sí me preguntaban _ahora mismo_, estaría prejuiciosa. Después de haber visto a este hombre, no creía ser capaz de volver a considerar a alguien más atractivo.

Ugh, estaba frita.

Ese, como todos los "retos" que me habían obligado a cumplir, había sido un fracaso total. Porque el chico había estado interesado nada más y nada menos que en Rosalie - ¡gran sorpresa! – y no en mí, como Alice y Rosalie habían insistido. Lo había sabido, pero no las había podido convencer antes de avergonzarme.

"Por favor, Rosalie," lloriqueé, quizá de esa forma ablandara a Rosalie y me dejara en paz. La conocía mejor, claro.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie se quejó, ¡como si no supiera que saldría ganando! "Todo saldrá genial, ya verás."

¡Ja!

Eso había dicho la última vez – antes de ser rechazada por ella – y todas las veces.

Puff, había sido humillante, pero no me había importado demasiado. Sabía muy bien las reacciones que causaba Rosalie en los hombres. No había uno que se le resistiera.

Oh-uh.

Bajé mi mirada a mi regazo.

Ahora más que antes, no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra al hermoso chico a mí lado. ¿Cómo me iba a comparar con mi despampanante y amiga Rosalie? Una mirada a ella, y caería a sus pies, incluso me quitaría del camino para sentarse a su lado y conseguir una manera de llevársela a la cama.

Rosalie y Alice notaron mi baja de ánimo. ¿Qué te pasa, Bells?"

"Nada," respondí en un hilo de voz, pero no me atreví a verlas.

"Isabella Marie, no nos engañas," Alice dijo con voz dura. "Escupe, dinos que te pasa."

Suspiré, resignada. "Vamos, ¿de verdad creen que _él_ –" arriesgué una mirada hacia el chico para que quedara claro a quien me refería. " – le interesaré yo después de verte, Rose?"

Las dos jadearon al mismo tiempo. Y Rosalie me miró enojada.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó furiosa, sus ojos relampagueaban con molestia. "Eres-preciosa-Bella-Swan... _nunca_ lo dudes."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Hey..." susurró con fiereza, para que la viera de nuevo. "Pon atención a lo que vas a hacer."

"Escúchala, Bells, tiene razón," Alice la apoyó.

Las miré a ambas, y escuché, y luego fui _yo_ quien jadeó.

¡Ni loca!

¡No había forma de que hiciera _eso_!

¡Por favor! Era una locura...

¿O no?

"Hazlo, Bella, _ya_," Rosalie me ordenó. Yo la miré con pánico en los ojos. ¿Cómo esperaba que hiciera semejante cosa?

Me volví a Alice, y ella asintió. "Anda, nunca haces nada así."

Fruncí el ceño.

Era cierto. Nunca hacía nada así. No tenía nada que perder. No conocía al chico, y seguiría siendo así si se enojaba o disgustaba, o quizá...

No lo pensé un segundo más, y me aventé.

Veríamos que pasaría.

Solo escuché dos jadeos, de Rosalie y Alice al verme hacerlo, y después uno tercero.

Oops, ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Casi llegamos al final, y quizá este listo para el fin de semana, ya que tengo examenes y estoy rapidito subiendo el capítulo que les prometí, espero les guste.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews y demás :)**

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

**Parte**_** 9. Edward**_

La rubia, lucía una expresión completamente presumida, presunciosa, como si se jactara de haber hecho algo realmente atrevido. Mis ojos rápidamente cayeron sobre ella, y toda la culpa.

Entrecerré los ojos. Calculando las distancias y las oportunidades de cada una para haber logrado tal hecho.

La duendecilla estaba detrás de mí, y algo me decía que no haría tal cosa. La rubia, Rosalie, tenía toda la apariencia de una mujer completamente capaz de lograr tal cosa, sin titubear; y la hermosa chica ruborizada a mí lado, Bella, parecía tan inocente como casi estaba seguro que era.

"¿Acabas tú de…" mi voz se apagó. Era un poco vergonzoso, y el autobús estaba repleto, parecíamos una lata de sardinas.

La rubia, Rosalie, alzó una perfecta ceja mientras esperaba a que yo reuniera el valor suficiente para hablar, para acusarla de algo que ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho.

La otra chica, rió por lo bajo, y las mejillas de Bella se incendiaron.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba apenada por lo que había hecho su amiga?

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto altaneramente la rubia.

"Rosalie," Bella siseó, volviéndose hacia ella para lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos?

"Acabas de morder mí…"

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó, su rostro adquiriendo una rudeza inusual en una chica.

"Mordiste mi _trasero_," la acusé sin más rodeos, aunque traté de mantener mi tono de voz en apenas un murmuro que escuchara estas tres chicas. Aun así, la mujer sentada a un lado de la tercera amiga, volteo a verme con los ojos grandes por el shock.

La chica, Rosalie solo sacudió la cabeza indiferentemente. "No lo hice."

La miré un poco molesto. "Si, lo hiciste."

"En realidad-" la amiga de Rosalie y Bella quiso intervenir, pero Rosalie no se lo permitió.

"Cállate, Alice," le dijo en tono firme. La otra se calló, no sin antes rodar sus ojos.

"Bien," murmuró, quien ahora sabía se llamaba Alice, bajo su aliento. "Háganlo de la forma difícil."

Moví mi mirada de Alice, y la dirigí de nuevo a Rosalie. Ni siquiera habíamos sido presentados, y sentía que las conocía desde un largo tiempo. Extraño.

"Te lo dije, te lo digo, y lo diré de nuevo," Rosalie habló de nuevo, su mirada penetrante clavada en mis ojos. "Yo no lo hice," dijo y luego cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Bella.

"¿Ah no?" pregunté, enojándome porque quisiera tomarme el pelo. "¿Entonces quien fue?"

"Creo que lo sabes," fue su única respuesta.

"Así es, fuiste _tú_," dije de nuevo, con seguridad,

Resopló y antes de que pudiera responder, Bella la interrumpió. "Fui yo, ¿contento?"

La miré en esos orbes color chocolate marrón, y por un segundo no pude pensar en la discusión que estaba teniendo con tres chicas desconocidas, y una de ellas me había robado el pensamiento desde el mismo instante en que la había visto.

"Claro," respondí, sarcásticamente.

"¡Fui _yo_, maldición!" afirmó en un tono que casi llegaba a grito, sus ojos flameaban con furia y su rostro se había ruborizado de un intenso color rojo.

La miré fijamente, incapaz de creerla capaz de algo así.

Ella lo notó. "Quería saber que se sentía," murmuró como si hablara del sabor de una paleta, con un informal encogimiento de hombros.

Estaba sin habla.

"Bien…" murmuré débilmente. "Espero que te haya gustado," le dije con un poco más de confianza, lo que causó que su sonrojo – si era posible – se profundizara todavía más. "Creo que es solo justo que obtenga algo a cambio," mi tono claramente le insinuaba algo.

Pero al parecer Rosalie entendió lo más sucio. "Claro que no, tú idiota," gruñó, y se levantó del asiento, sin importar que estuviera le autobús en movimiento.

Levanté una mano en rendición. "No hablaba de _eso_."

"Bueno," Bella murmuró, ignorando a su amiga. "Creo que es solo justo."

Alcé una ceja, y le sonreí. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso carmín. "Mordiste mi trasero, así que… ¿Qué te parece una cena?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Me equivoqué y creí que este capítulo aún no lo tenía listo jajaja Pero aquí lo tienen, y me pondré a escribir los últimos dos, esperenlos para el Martes o Miércoles.**

**Y... les tengo una SORPRESA, la cual será para el 14/Feb :) Un regalo especial para el Día de San Valentín.**

**Summary: Edward la ve a lo lejos, y al mirar detrás de ella encuentra su respuesta. Pero, ¿Bella aceptará? Después de todo, apenas tienen 19 años, y ¡él NUNCA le ha hablado!**


	10. Chapter 10

__**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_**Bella**_

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

¡Me había atrevido! Nunca, NUNCA en mi vida había hecho algo semejante. No tenía idea de que había pasado por mí mente para sucumbir ante Rosalie y su idea demente.

Bueno, una pequeñísima idea si tenía.

Nadie podía culparme por querer probar tan semejante y suculento manjar. ¡Por favor! Pedía a gritos ser probado, o eran los retorcidos pensamientos que ese hombre despertaba en mí, los que me habían animado a hacerlo.

Pero, ¡rayos! Sino se había sentido bien hacerlo.

No me importaba si salía dando zumbos enojado por mí acción, al menos había sentido _una_ parte de él. Aunque definitivamente no era lo único que quería sentir.

Y no era lo que mis mal pensadas amigas podrían pensar. ¡Hablaba de sus labios!

Oooh, esos labios que ahora estaban apretados fuertemente y formaban una línea recta en su hermoso rostro, que se habían contraído al sentir mis dientes fundirse en su piel y su...

Suspiré internamente.

¡Lo haría otra vez teniendo la oportunidad!

Por eso me molestó que el hermoso, y ahora sabía, sabroso – aunque no hubiera sido su _piel_ la que hubiera probado directamente, por desgracia – chico de ojos verde mirara a mi amiga, Rosalie, como sí ella fuera la culpable.

¡Mírame a mí, tonto! Gritaba mi diablita interior. ¡Fui yo, no _ella_!

Oh, Dios, lo celosa y enojada que hubiera estado si en realidad Rosalie hubiera sido la afortunada en probarlo.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Probado?

Bella Swan, cálmate, me dije a mí misma, el chico no es un postre que puedas probar a tu antojo.

Y de nuevo, mi diablita interior gruñó y resopló, porque era cierto.

Quizá lograra descubrir una forma de convertirlo en un postre, mi favorito, _claro_. Fresas con crema, incluso chocolate... casi sentía la baba derramarse por las comisuras de mis labios, imaginando tal bombón... mm, bombón.

¡Detente, Bella!

Por suerte, me di cuenta que tenía que intervenir en la discusión que estaban teniendo Rosalie y el chico, como consecuencia de lo que había hecho. Le aseguré que la culpable había sido yo, y por un momento no me creyó, así que tuve que hacer uso de mi tono más convincente, aunque sonó más enojado, por su escepticismo.

¿Era tan difícil de creer que yo hiciera algo así? Claro que él no me conocía, y si Rose y Alice, que me _conocían_ no me creían capaz de hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo haría él?

"Quería saber que se sentía," le respondí en un susurro, y tratando lo mejor que podía para sonar indiferente, me encogí de hombros.

Sabía que Rosalie y Alice estarían orgullosas de mí por mi actuación.

¡Maldición! Yo misma estaba orgullosa de mí. Quería saber a donde me llevaría esto. Seguramente el chico de mis sueños... ¿Qué? Oh, ahora _sí_ estaba segura que había perdido la razón. Bien, el supuestamente - ¿a quien engañaba? – chico de mis sueños me cobraría por _morderlo_, o acosarlo, tal vez, o quizá simplemente me llamaría algún nombre vulgar y obsceno, aunque lo dudaba viniendo de él, por lo que había visto.

"Bien…" el hermosamente perfecto chico apenas y respondió. Seguramente sorprendido y aún en shock por mi revelación. "Espero que te haya gustado," su voz era insinuación pura, deseo y lujuria. Oh, Dios... sentí mis mejillas incendiarse a un nivel alarmante. El calor me quemaba. "Creo que es solo justo que obtenga algo a cambio."

Oh, lo que sea que quieras... decía mi diablita interior.

¡Cállate! Me regañé a mi misma.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, y responder tonta y fácilmente, Rosalie saltó del asiento a mi lado, atacando al chico que no a mí no me importaría atacar, de otra forma... "Claro que no, tú idiota."

"No hablaba de _eso_," el chico le aseguró, alzando una mano como para escudarse.

Sentí una ola de decepción. ¡Lástima!

Decidí intervenir. "Bueno, creo que es solo justo."

Oh, dime algo que me derrita, solo para escuchar esa seductora voz tuya... ¡Vamos, habla!

"Mordiste mi trasero, así que… ¿Qué te parece una cena?" me dijo, una ceja alzada y una sonrisa tan hermosamente torcida que me dejó sin aliento, y la mente en blanco.

Y luego reaccioné. Mis mejillas – no creía que fuera posible – pero se pusieron, seguramente, más rojas que un tomate. Mi rostro estaba en llamas, y no era lo único.

¡Una cena!

Oh, quería hacer más que cenar con este chico.

Pero había algo que saber antes... y no era el sabor o textura de sus labios. No tenía nada que ver con los lujuriosos y pecaminosos pensamientos de mí mente atolondrada.

"Claro..." le sonreí, más tranquila, pero con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. "Pero, primero dime tu nombre."

Solo sonrió más pícaramente, y se inclinó para susurrar en mí oído. Solo sentí la piel de gallina antes de escuchar su voz de nuevo.

"Mí nombre es..." su aliento me hacía cosquillas, y no me apetecía para nada reír en ese instante. Mi aliento estaba atorado en mis pulmones, esperando. "Edward."

Me sentía desvanecerme, pero eso implicaría perderme de tal vista. ¡Y que vista!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el penultimo capítulo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y tristemente, esta pequeña historia ya llega a su fin, PERO las buenas noticias es que tengo como 3 historias en mente y ya empezadas, les dejaré aquí algo de los summary y espero me digan que les parecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>SORPRESA 14Febrero One-shot**

Día del Amor y la Amistad.

Agh, renegué para mis adentros. Este era un día ridículo en que solo el comercio terminaba ganando. No entendía cual era la fascinación por este día. Yo ya quería que acabara, pero apenas empezaba.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras una chica de primer año, me pedía que me _casara_ con ella en el Registro Civil que habían colocado para las parejas que quisieran casarse.

¡Como si quisiera atarme! Aunque fuera de mentira.

Emmett y Jasper andaban detrás de sus recientes conquistas. Rosalie y Alice, eran un año menor que nosotros, pero desde el primer instante que las habían visto, habían ido tras ellas, y ellas les correspondían, hasta cierto punto. No daban sus brazos a torcer fácilmente, los querían locos por ellas al cien por ciento antes de decirles que ellas estaban igual de locas por ellos.

Me parecía ridículo el embobamiento que los había afectado, hasta que había visto a su amiga. _Bella Swan…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark&amp;Light<strong>

"Edward, sé que quieres ser un ángel bueno," Alice, mi hermana me dijo esa noche, a la luz de la luna, alejados uno del otro por unos buenos cien metros, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que no era capaz de derramar. Casi sentí lástima. Casi. "Papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de ti si cambiaras."

"Yo no quiero cambiar, Alice," fue todo lo que le dije, antes de desaparecer.

Summary: Edward es un ángel oscuro, sus alas negras brillan con esplendor y te hacen temer. Bella es un ángel de la luz, su alma tan intacta y pura como nadie podría imaginar. ¿Podrá Edward mantenerse lejos de tal imagen? Porque nunca antes un ángel del bien se había visto tan pecaminoso para él?

**Y otras mas, que les diré en el siguiente, que será el ultimo capítulo!**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado, y disfruten de mis futuros proyectos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

_**Edward**_

Quizá la cena le parecería más sabrosa que estar probando los traseros de las personas mientras estaban descuidados, o más expresamente, _mí_ trasero.

_Ella_, Bella, lo había hecho. Aun no salía de mi asombro. Pero tenía que aceptar, que me agradaba mucho que ella hubiera sido la que me había mordido, porque ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para invitarla a salir.

Sí la Señorita. Me-gusta-morder-tu-trasero se había atrevido a tal cosa, eso me daba valor y confianza.

"Claro," ella respondió, sus ojos brillantes mientras hablaba. ¿Qué quería?

Dios, esos ojos.

Creía, sin duda – y aunque la idea me asustaba un poco, no lo pensaría dos veces – que haría lo que fuera que esta chica, Bella, me pidiera.

"Pero primero dime tu nombre," su tono se volvió un poco coqueto, la expresión en su rostro me hacia hervir las sangres...

¡Era tan hermosa! Le hacía justicia a su nombre completamente, y más.

Me incliné hacia ella. Ella ya había invadido mi espacio personal, lo había probado y al parecer le había gustado lo que había encontrado, así que no me sentí culpable por tentarla un poco al hacerlo, y por invadir _su_ espacio personal. Creí que lo agradecería.

Respiré sobre su cuello, casi llegando a su oreja. Sentí tanto como vi, la piel de su cuello erizarse al sentir mi respiración sobre ella. Sonreí para mí mismo.

"Mí nombre es..." ahora no solo era su piel la erizada, miré como su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharme tan cerca de ella. Oh, y quería estar aun más cerca. "Edward."

"Espero que hayas disfrutado del _postre_," seguí con un tono que tenía todas las intenciones de hacerla sudar, de causar que su corazón latiera sin control, que su cuerpo se estremeciera. "Porque el próximo en probar seré yo."

"Oh, sí," murmuró Bella con sus ojos cerrados. "Hazlo..."

"Créeme," le respondí, mientras me enderezaba lentamente. "Lo haré, _Bella_."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorpresa se reflejaban en ellos.

"¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?"

Sacudí lentamente la cabeza. "Eso lo sabrás el viernes, mientras cenemos," le dije con presunción en mí voz.

Ansiaba el viernes por la noche.

Bella me miró con cierta fascinación. Y yo solo le sonreí. "Creo que necesitaré tu numero telefónico."

Pero Bella no se movió.

"Aquí esta," su amiga, quien ahora sabía se llamaba Alice, respondió, pasándome una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de Bella y su número telefónico.

Alcancé a ver la calle en la que mis padres vivían, y seguramente me esperaban ya para la cena, así que tomé la tarjeta y murmuré. "Fue un gusto chicas, y Bella, te veo el _viernes_ en la noche."

Le sonreí, apreté el botón del timbre y me apresuré a bajar del autobús.

Sí, iban a ser dos días _muy_ largos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todos!<strong>

**Lo SIENTO tanto, el haberme tardado mucho más de lo que les había dicho, pero examenes, ensayos, campamento se atravesaron en mi semana y no me permitieron actualizar, pero aquí esta el pequeño capítulo final de esta mini historia, y respecto al regalo de SAN VALENTÍN, me pondré a trabajar en el pero no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Espero les haya gustado el final, y les guste todo lo que viene después, esten pendientes!**

**Las quiero :)**


	12. LA CENA outtake

**Hola...**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa. Incluso para mi. Hoy empece a escribir este outtake que les habia prometido, la cena con los Cullen, y aqui esta. El proximo sera la cena con Bella.**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER: ******todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío**!******

* * *

><p><strong>La cena<strong>

Bajé del autobús con un sentimiento extraño rondando por toda mí cabeza, incluso podía sentirlo en cada hueso de mí cuerpo, recorriendo cada vena colocándolo hasta en el rincón más lejano dentro de mí. No estaba seguro que significaba, pero lo había sentido justo en el momento en que Bella había aceptado salir conmigo. Había sido relativamente fácil, aunque claro, me debía. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, me hubiera encargado de que aceptara. ¡Dios! Hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de que aceptara salir conmigo, aunque solo fuera una vez.

Pero afortunadamente había dicho que sí. Claro que había dicho que sí, después de todo ella había sido quien me mordió.

Eso había sido totalmente inesperado, y agradecía a mí madre y lo que sea que le había pasado a mí Volvo que me habían causado subirme a ese autobús y encontrarme con Bella. Por supuesto, nunca me habría imaginado conocer a una chica después de que me mordiera, lo más insólito del caso, me mordiera el _trasero_.

Esa cita con Bella prometía ser muy interesante.

Era la chica más bonita que había visto, había algo en ella, no tenía la belleza usual u obvia que otras tenían, lo que la hacía más única. Su rostro no era el que veías en revistas – lo cual era una pena – ni en los desfiles de modas, esa forma de corazón que te atraía como a un imán, y su piel lucía tan suave y perfecta que apenas me había contenido de tocarla, realmente esperaba poder tocarla cuando la viera de nuevo. ¡Y esos ojos! Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en ellos por miedo a perderme en ellos y olvidar que estaba caminando, dirigiéndome a casa de mis padres.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclararme un poco. Estaba a menos de tres minutos de mí antiguo hogar. Había pasado solo tres años desde que había dejado la casa en la que había nacido y crecido, para alcanzar el futuro que me esperaba.

Ser doctor había sido lo que siempre había querido, había añorado serlo desde que tuve razón suficiente para entender que Carlisle eso era, y eso había sucedido cuando cumplí los cinco años.

El celular sonó a un minuto de mí llegada, ya podía ver la casa desde este lugar, pero aun así contesté, sabiendo que Esme me ahorcaría sino lo hacía, sin importar si estaba a cincuenta segundos de cruzar la puerta de la entrada, o cincuenta días.

_Ring… ring…_

"Mamá," contesté simplemente.

"¿Dónde estas, hijo?"

Huh, directo al punto, me daba cuenta.

Suspiré. "Estoy exactamente a 20 segundos de tocar la puerta, mamá."

"Oh," Esme dijo, un muy ligero tono de vergüenza. "Bueno, entra sin tocar."

"Claro," respondí entre risitas.

Y así lo hice, mientras terminaba la llamada, mi mano tocó la perilla y la giré, entrando sin tocar justo como Esme me había pedido, u ordenado también.

Y en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, me asaltó el olor a comida.

Esme era la mejor cocinera que jamás había conocido. Sus platillos eran exquisitos por lo más bajo, y majestuosos por lo más alto. Estaba un poco malcriado cuando de comida se trataba, y estaba seguro que jamás encontraría mejor comida que la de mamá. Ni siquiera los mejores restaurantes de cinco estrellas tenían comparación con la comida que Esme podía crear. No había duda de porque era la escritora de los mejor vendidos libros de comida de la última década.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Esme me llamó. "Edward, en la sala, por favor."

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo. ¿Cómo hacía eso? No tenía idea.

Avancé hacia la sala, sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella lo sabría, tenía un sexto sentido que a veces nos asustaba a los hombres Cullen.

Claro que quien más temía el sexto sentido de mamá, era Emmett. Siempre era pillado en lo que sea que estuviera planeando hacer, ya fuera alguna sorpresa agradable o desagradable, Esme siempre lo sabía.

Como aquella vez que le fue encargado hacerse del pastel para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de mamá. Lo había tirado y embarrado la mitad del chocolate en la tapa del pastel y aunque había hecho un trabajo genial en arreglarlo, casi imperceptible, todos nos habíamos enterado de su pequeño accidente, cuando mamá lo había regañado.

¿Cómo lo supo? Nunca lo supimos _nosotros_.

Emmett había estado aterrado, pero Esme lo había dejado pasar. Claro, nada más había sido dejado pasado.

Como aquel día en que había sido colocado en la banca en uno de los partidos más importantes en su último año de preparatoria por coquetear en medio del partido con una chica. Había sido fuera de casa, en Chicago, y ninguno de nosotros habíamos podido ir con él, pero mamá lo había sabido y Emmett se había llevado una buena regañada por tratar de ocultarlo.

No estaba seguro de que era más tonto, que Emmett no lo dijera y ya, o que tratara de ocultarlo.

Todos sabíamos que Emmett era regañado por qué no lo dijera.

¿Por qué nunca lo decía? Otro secreto más.

"Hola, todos," saludé mientras entraba a la gran sala, viendo a todos ya reunidos.

Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

Carlisle sonrió, asintiendo.

Y, ¡Dios!, Esme me miraba con _esa_ mirada que decía: Se lo que pasó.

¡Rayos!

Venía justamente pensando en su sexto sentido, y no se me había ocurrido pensar que sabría que había pasado camino a casa.

Sonreí, ignorando lo que mí cabeza me gritaba.

"Edward, hijo, finalmente llegas," Esme dijo, su tono no contenía nada de reprensión.

Asentí. "Lo siento. El transporte público es una locura."

Emmett asintió como loco. "Lo sé, hermano. Dímelo a mí."

Arrugué la frente. ¿Qué tenía Emmett que hacer en un transporte público? No dejaba ni loco su preciado Jeep. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidí que no quería saber.

"Bueno, pero ya estas aquí," Esme nos interrumpió. "A cenar ahora, la cena ya esta lista."

Me volví hacia ella, y me encamine para saludarla propiamente.

Me incliné, "Hola mamá," y coloqué un suave beso en su frente. "Lamento la tardanza."

Esme me sonrió dulcemente. "Esta bien, Edward, lo entiendo."

Emmett hizo un sonido quejumbroso, como un chillido tras nosotros. "Pero ma," volteamos a verlo, y sí, parecía un chiquillo de cinco años. "Yo llegué aquí hacia media hora, y me gané un regaño. ¿Y Edward no?"

"Emmett Cullen," mamá pronunció su nombre como solo ella sabía hacerlo. "Te pedí que llegaras hace una hora y media con el postre. Llegaste _una hora_ tarde. No empieces."

Mi hermano solo hizo un puchero, y murmuró. "Edward siempre se sale con la suya."

Mamá sonrió, y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Edward nunca ha hecho nada que merezca una reprimenda, Emmett. Deberías aprender de él."

Esme siempre decía lo mismo, pero ambos Emmett y yo sabíamos que los dos éramos su favorito.

"Pa," Emmett lloriqueo. "Defiéndeme."

"Oh, no," Carlisle dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía. "A mí déjenme fuera de esto. Tú y tu hermano arréglenselo con su madre."

Esme sonrió encantada. "Oh, ustedes saben que son mis favoritos."

Emmett y yo nos volteamos a ver, sonriendo, también. Lo sabíamos, era cierto.

Esme se puso en pie, y señaló a Emmett para que se acercara, y al estar a su alcance lo abrazo junto conmigo. "Amo a mis dos muchachos de igual forma, con _todo_ mi corazón.

"Y nosotros te amamos, también, mamá," Emmett y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo," Esme murmuró, separándose de nosotros. "Vayamos a cenar," dijo colocando un beso en nuestras mejillas.

Carlisle ya esperaba por nosotros, así que Emmett y yo los seguimos.

Había notado algo extraño en las llamadas e insistencia de Esme por esta cena, desde hace una semana cuando nos había exigido tanto a Emmett como a mí que tuviéramos esta noche desocupada para esta cena. Lo había notado, y casi había sabido que había algo detrás de esto, que Esme algo tramaba, claro que nunca me hubiera imaginado que Carlisle también estaba detrás de esta cena.

Arrugué la frente, al mismo tiempo que Emmett chiflaba con emoción.

Voltee a verlo, aun con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué demonios?" siseé a su dirección.

"Edward Cullen," mamá me regañó.

"Yo no hice nada," Emmett se escudó detrás de mí, defendiéndose, aunque claramente Esme se dirigía a mí, y no a él. Tonto.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

Esme alzó sus delicadas cejas, un claro signo de que me estaba pasando de la raya.

"Cuida tu boca, jovencito," murmuró, usando el mismo tono que cuando teníamos doce años en plena etapa de rebeldía. "Y siéntate, ya les diremos que pasa."

La mesa estaba cubierta completamente de todos aquellos platillos que a lo largo de nuestras vidas habían sido incluidos como los favoritos de Emmett, Carlisle y míos, incluso algunos de Esme. Nada más, así que eso solo podía significar que venía una plática seria con nuestros padres, y Emmett era inconsciente de tal cosa.

No estaba seguro de que me agradara.

"Hay una razón por la cual insistimos…"

"Insististe," papá le recordó en un murmullo, oculto por _tos_.

Emmett y yo reímos entre dientes. Había que contar en que Carlisle pondría en evidencia a nuestra dulce madre.

Mamá volteó y le echo una mirada que le decía _traidor_, antes de seguir. "Bueno, como les decía, su padre y yo tenemos noticias que darles."

"¿Noticias?"

¿Qué podría querer decirnos mamá?

Me estaba muriendo de curiosidad, mientras que Emmett ignoraba estudiosamente a mamá, sirviéndose un poco de comida – un poco, solo porque _todos_ los platillos eran sus favoritos, y estaba tomando algo de todo – mientras yo trataba fuertemente de pensar en alguna opción.

"¿Qué clase de noticias?" pregunté, preocupándome en serio ahora.

"Mmm," Emmett se saboreó. "Esto esta tan delicioso, ma."

Le di un codazo a Emmett en el costado, y la costilla en su mano cayó de regreso al plato. "Pon atención, Emmett."

Carlisle rió entre dientes, lo miró con furia. ¿Qué había de gracioso en esta cena? Él solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Mamá?"

"Edward, tranquilo, hijo, nadie se esta muriendo," me aseguró, y Emmett se atragantó. Bien. "Son buenas noticias."

"Bueno, ahora tienen mi atención completa," Emmett anunció. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"Ya era hora de que te interesaras," le dije.

"Basta, muchachos," Carlisle finalmente parecía formar parte de la conversación, o argumento. "Dejen hablar a su madre."

Emmett y yo asentimos.

"Lo siento, mamá," le pedí tímidamente.

Esme sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo. "No te preocupes, hijo."

"Bueno," Emmett intervino. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

Mamá suspiró profundamente, dudando por unos segundos. Volteé a ver a Carlisle, pero lucia muy tranquilo, mamá solamente lucia nerviosa.

"Carlisle me ha pedido que nos casemos de nuevo," su voz se tornó un poco de ensueño.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. "¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Una vez no es suficiente?"

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, no casarnos de nuevo exactamente. Sino que renovaremos nuestros juramentos. Festejaremos nuestras Bodas de Plata en unos meses, así que se lo propuse, y su madre aceptó."

"Claro que acepté," Esme resopló. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Papá soltó una carcajada. "Así es."

Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con alivio. Estaba seguro que había exagerado, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que eso era lo que tenían que decirnos.

Solté una carcajada yo también, seguido por Emmett, y luego todos estábamos carcajeándonos.

Cuando nos calmamos, tuvimos que secar las lágrimas que habían recorrido nuestros rostros por las risas que parecía que nunca iban a terminar. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a mamá, abrazándola antes de decirle "Felicidades, mamá," como si esta fuera la primera vez. Se iban a casar, y por primera vez los acompañaríamos.

Emmett me siguió, y mientras felicitaba a mamá, fui con papá.

"Pensé que nunca se lo pedirías," bromee con él, riendo ambos de lo ridículo que sonaba.

"Realmente estoy feliz por ustedes," les dije cuando nos hubimos calmado nuevamente, todos de regreso en sus lugares. "¿Cuándo será la boda?"

Esme sacudió la cabeza. "El mismo día en que nos casamos la primera vez, claro."

_Claro_ que sabía eso. Lo que no sabía era la fecha exacta. No esperaban que la tuviera memorizada, ¿o sí?

"Claro que sí," dije rodando los ojos. "¿Y eso es…?"

Esme rió. "En seis meses, Edward, exactamente."

"¿Bromeas?" pregunté incrédulamente. "Concibieron a Emmett apenas, ¿Qué? ¿Un mes de casados?"

Carlisle sonreía orgulloso, y ¡Esme se había puesto colorada!

Emmett soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas, golpeando ligeramente la mesa con su puño, su boca llena de comida, que no quería ver en esas condiciones. "Geeenial," murmuró, mientras masticaba su comida, afortunadamente.

"Así es," Esme respondió, y el brillo en sus ojos cambió. ¡Rayos!

Me metí rápidamente una cucharada completa de comida a la boca, saboreándola. Estaba delicioso, no era una sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasó en el camino a casa, Edward?"

¿Por qué tenía que tener ese sexto sentido?

Sacudí la cabeza. Me negaba a hablar de eso. No iba a contarle a mamá que una chica me había mordido en el trasero para poder abordarme, y que además de todo, la había invitado a cenar el viernes. No, no lo haría.

"Nada," murmuré sin levantar la mirada.

"Edward Cullen," Esme me llamó, su voz flameaba. No se rendiría, yo tampoco

Era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, la tercera sabía que pasaría.

"¿Qué?" mi vista aun pegada en el plato de comida frente a mí.

Esme suspiró audiblemente. "Edward Anthony Cullen Masen," me estremecí. "Me dirás que pasó en ese autobús camino a casa, _ahora mismo_."

"No," le respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y estaba seguro que había cruzado la línea. "¿Es una chica, verdad?"

"Esme," Carlisle le advirtió. Pero mamá era implacable.

"Silencio, Carlisle," Esme gruñó. "Edward me lo dirá, lo sé."

"Mamá, por favor," le pedí, apenas levantado mis ojos, mirándola desde entre mis pestañas.

"Edward ligó a una chica," Emmett, el gran Tonto, gritó con emoción y duda.

"Nada de burlas, Emmett Cullen," Esme le exigió.

"Aww," mí gran tonto hermano sonaba decepcionado. "Bien."

Sentí la mano de Esme en mi hombro, y levanté la mirada. Allí estaba, parada a mí lado, con una mirada tan gentil y simpática, que tuve que sonreírle. Con la cabeza me indicó que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Esme entró de regreso a la sala, y sentó, palmeando el lugar a su lado para que la acompañara.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Suspiré. "Sí conocí a una chica, eso es todo."

"No, no lo es, cariño."

"No, no lo es," sacudí la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo haces, mamá?"

Esme sabía a qué me refería.

Sonrió. "No es nada especial, hijo. Es el sexto sentido que todas las madres tenemos. Sabemos cuando algo molesta a nuestros hijos, cuando algo los hace felices o no. Y tú, mi querido hijo, llegaste radiante de alegría. Y no tengo idea porque, bueno, no por completo. Así que, dímelo."

Reí.

¿Ese era el secreto detrás de su sexto sentido? Geeeenial, como había dicho Emmett.

"La vi en el autobús," empecé a contarle, aunque no estaba seguro que tanto le diría. "Es la chica más bonita que he visto, mamá."

Esme sonrió. "¿Hablaron?"

Resoplé. "Más que eso."

"Edward," Esme me reprendió, _de nuevo_. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Se suponía que yo era el que nunca era regañado, mi conducta era casi inmaculada, aburrida a comparación de la de Emmett.

"No me refiero a nada de lo que estaba pensado tu sucia mente," bromee con ella.

Esme se sonrojó, y recordé el hermoso sonrojo que Bella había mostrado. "Cuéntame más."

"La invitee a cenar el viernes."

"¿Así nada más?" Esme sonaba a que no estaba convencida. "¿Cómo te le acercaste?"

"Bueno," murmuré, jugando con la orilla de mi camisa en mi regazo. "_Ella_ fue quien se me acercó, técnicamente."

"¿Cómo esta eso?"

"Es que… no fue muy convencional la forma en que nos conocimos."

Esme arrugó ligeramente su frente. "No entiendo, Edward."

Sonreí. "Sí, bueno… ella… uh… ella me…"

"Edward, ¿qué estas tratando de decirme?"

Me rendí. "Ella mordió mi _trasero_, mamá."

Esme jadeó, y no me atreví a levantar la mirada.

Pero entonces una carcajada salió de sus labios, sus ojos rápidamente tornándose llorosos, y luego lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus manos sostenían su estomago como si le doliera, su rostro rojo del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse, sin tener mucho éxito.

"Oh… oh, Dios," Esme aun no podía parar, pero ya estaba más controlada. Yo estaba desconcertado. "Eso es… eso es tan original."

Parpadee una vez. ¿Original?

Sí, bueno, tenía que aceptar que lo había sido. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero tenía razón.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

Esme finalmente calmó su risa, y asintió. "Tengo que conocer a esa chica."

La sangre abandonó mi rostro, estaba seguro, la sentía fría de repente. ¿Conocerla? Debía estar bromeando. Pero conocía a mí madre, y sabía que no lo estaba. Pero yo ni siquiera la conocía, era imposible que la trajera a casa de mis padres después de una sola cita, que podría o no ir bien.

"Ya veremos," le dije simplemente.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?"

Sonreí. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Es un nombre muy bonito," Esme comentó. Yo solo asentí, una vez más perdido en mis pensamientos sobre ella, deseando que el tiempo corriera más rápido, y el viernes llegara ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio?<strong>

**Hasta yo creo que algun dia esta se podria volver una historia larga, pero por mientras nos quedaremos con estos outtakes. Y si tienen sugerencias, cosas que querrian ver o leer para la cena de Edward y Bella, no duden en decirme, las considerare! :)**

**Gracias por leer, y por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**


	13. LA CITA outtake

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Estaba empezando a creer que nunca terminaría este Outtake, pero finalmente lo hice. Creo que había perdido práctica después de tanto tiempo sin escribir. Sabía exactamente que quería que pasara, pero no lograba ponerlo en palabras. Pero aquí lo tienen.**

**Primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERAR A QUE VOLVIERA Y TERMINARA ESTE OUTTAKE.**

**Gracias a:**

**Lady Andy Pao**

**Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen**

**carolina**

**nany87**

**Sky TwiCullen**

**Gia Melii Cullen 12**

**cullen n masen**

**VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**

**Lukiis Cullen**

**Gabymuse**

**isa28**

**Tata XOXO**

**Robmy**

**Nurymisu**

**Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore**

**ConyFarias**

**huzito cullen**

**marchu aizlin**

**ale**

**LaVaga-CullenBlack**

**maritza**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen**

**Aries AL**

**GRACIAS CHICAS, DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE ÚLTIMO OUTTAKE**

**Y VA DEDICADO PARA USTEDES LECTORES, Y AQUELLOS QUE ADEMÁS DE DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

**ME APOYAN Y DEJAN LINDAS PALABRAS EN SUS REVIEWS,**

**AQUELLOS A QUIENES HAN PUESTO EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS A ESTA CORTA HISTORIA.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>La cita outtake<strong>

Era un hábito asqueroso, lo sabía. Yo mismo odiaba tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me encontraba en el mejor estado mental para reprenderme a mí mismo – como lo haría Esme – para detenerme. Me dejaba en shock el darme cuenta hasta qué punto estaba nervioso, hasta qué punto ese nerviosismo me estaba llevando. Hacía años que no necesitaba de esto para sentirme más tranquilo.

Sacudí la cabeza, echándole un vistazo – por la doceava vez – al reloj en la pared. Parecía que las manecillas se movían más lentamente de lo usual, solo para molestarme.

Revisé la hora en mi celular, y luego en el reloj en mi muñeca, para asegurarme que no era el reloj de la pared que se proponía molestarme, sino que era yo mismo que me encontraba paranoico.

Y como me temía, era yo el paranoico.

Ataqué con más ansias a mis pobres e indefensas uñas cuando me di cuenta de eso.

Sabía que Bella sabría de mi ataque de ansiedad tan pronto como viera mis maltratadas manos, pero seguía sin poder detenerme. Evitar tal daño a mis manos.

Miré al reloj de nuevo, molesto – ya no sabía si conmigo o el reloj – para darme cuenta que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos, y que aún me quedaba una hora más por esperar.

"Maldición," murmuré, resquebrajando a un más mis uñas. Avancé, enojado ahora, hacia el reloj, lo tomé fuertemente entre mis manos, y lo aventé al suelo, causando un resonante ruido al caer y partirse en pequeñas piezas, con satisfacción.

…

"Esto es terrible," murmuré para mi interior. Rebusqué entre los cajones, buscando lo que sabía con seguridad que debía estar allí, donde lo había dejado la última vez. Lo había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión que había esperado con ansias desde la invitación.

¿Dónde rayos podía estar metido?

Avancé a pasos pesados y echando humo por los oídos hacia mi celular. Lo tomé con tanta fuerza que casi creía aplastarlo, de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente.

Resoplé, tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarme.

_Ring…_

No hubo respuesta. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

_Ring…_

Sino contestaba… esa duende me las iba a pagar.

"Bells," Alice contestó a la tercera vez que sonó, su voz contenía ese tonito que me decía _Sé exactamente lo que te pasa_. Lo odiaba.

"Déjate de tontadas, Alice, y ven aquí _ya mismo_," le exigí, sin tiempo para ser amable.

"Bella Swan, cálmate, y toma un profundo respiro," Alice me dijo seriamente. "¿Listo?"

Hice caso de su consejo – u orden, sería más correcto – y contesté "Sí."

"Te veo en diez minutos," dijo y antes de poder protestar, la línea se cortó.

…

Quince malditos minutos después, y aun no había nada.

Estaba a punto de salir por esa puerta y solucionar mi problema yo mismo. Era obvio que no contaba con nadie, estaba por mi propia cuenta.

Avancé de un lado a otro, de esta manera solo iba a ponerme peor, y para cuando llegara la hora de ver esta persona que me había traído de cabeza toda la semana, iba a ser un desastre. Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta para lograr que finalmente hiciera lo que quería.

Agarré el estúpido reloj en mi muñeca, y me lo quité, sacando el pequeño botón de a lado para adelantar la hora.

Listo. 6:55 p.m.

Solté una carcajada. "En serio me estoy volviendo loco," dije debajo de mi aliento, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, jalándolo en respuesta a mi frustración.

No era bueno para esto de las citas. Por esa misma razón trataba de mantener un perfil bajo entre las mujeres – algo que no lograba con mucho éxito, para ser honestos – y librarme de la obligación de llegar y preguntar si querían cenar conmigo algún día. Todas las mujeres de ahora esperaban que después de una _primera cita_ tuviera sexo con ellas. Y yo no había sido criado de esa forma. Esme me mataría si supiera que me comportaba de forma tan poco caballerosa, incluso si las mujeres no se portaban como unas damas.

Mi celular decidió sonar en ese momento, y a mi casi me causa un infarto.

Sacudí la cabeza, por quien sabe que vez, mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis manos habían empezado a sudar.

Al abrir el celular, mis ojos aterrizaran en la hora, solo para enfurecerme al darme cuenta que solo han pasado – de nuevo – apenas diez minutos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el tiempo el día de hoy? El maldito día teníaa que llegar a su final, aunque no quisiera.

"¿Qué?" contesto en un grito – que era una mezcla de frustración y enojo – sin siquiera ver quien llamaba.

"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen…"

¡Rayos!

Ahora me pregunto si llegaré a tener la oportunidad de esa cena con Bella después de esto.

…

Esto no me podía estar pasando.

¿Era mi día de mala suerte o que estaba pasando conmigo?

Era un problema tras otro, ninguno que viera pudiera solucionar pronto. Y me estaba molestando, no quería estar de mal humor para nuestra primera cita.

Pero era inevitable. Sacudí la cabeza, e incluso hice algunos estiramientos con la esperanza de que un poco del estrés que me estaba poniendo de mal humor se bajara, o desapareciera. Todo con pocos resultados.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Alice?

Miré a la hora en mi celular, y habían pasado… ¿cinco minutos?

¡Esto era increíble!

Antes de que pudiera darme de golpes contra la pared, el timbre de mi departamento sonó, y solté un respiro de alivio. Tenía que ser Alice. Nadie más en este momento sería bienvenido, excepto si Alice había decidido incluir a Rosalie. Me encaminé tan rápido a la puerta que parecía que estaba casi corriendo aun en mi gran toalla azul, para abrirle a mi duendecita.

"Finalmente," exclamé, tomándola de las muñecas para forzarla a entrar al departamento antes de que tuviera tiempo de siquiera pestañear.

"Whoa," Alice murmuró, realmente sorprendida. "Esto si es una urgencia, para que estes en este estado."

Asentí vigorosamente. "Necesito tu ayuda. _Urgentemente._"

"Todo saldrá bien, Bells," Alice murmuró, abrazándome. "Ya lo verás. Cálmate y en seguida solucionaremos tu dilema."

"Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias," le dije, siendo cien por ciento honesta.

"Nah, ni lo menciones," me dijo tomándome de la mano, y llevándome hacia mi recamara.

Me soltó al entrar, y siguió directamente hacia mi armario. En menos de cinco minutos ya salía con pedazos de tela – que suponía era la ropa elegida – en sus manos, las dejó caer en la cama, y por fin me di cuenta de que se trataba.

"No," sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. "No, no, no. No saldré con eso puesto, Alice."

"Lo harás," Alice me dijo con ese tono suyo que no dejaba espacio a duda.

…

Estaba en terribles problemas si había decidido hacerme esto.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de salirme de esta situación en la que solamente yo me había metido, nadie me había ayudado, y era lo peor del caso.

"Ahm," tartamudee, inseguro de como proseguir. "¿Hola, mamá?"

"Nada de eso," Esme me respondió un poco alterada. "¿Qué forma de contestar a tu madre es esa, eh?"

Me estremecí. "Lo siento, mamá. Ni siquiera revisé el identificador de llamadas."

Esme resopló ligeramente, y podía verla claramente, con su mano libre bien puesta en su cadera, su rostro impaciente mientras me escuchaba dar excusas tontas – claro, no tan tontas como las de Emmett – y me decidía a hablar claro. Me sentía tan tonto, también; esta no era mi conducta normal. Claro que nunca había salido en una cita con una chica que me gustara tanto como Bella.

"Nervioso, ¿cierto?" Esme preguntó con tono sabio.

Asentí, aun cuando no me podía ver. "¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

"Bueno," Esme contestó, con un tono indulgente ahora. "Esta no es tu conducta normal, hijo. Y te conozco."

Reí, sí, Esme me conocía muy bien. Yo era más predecible que Emmett.

"Lo sé, nunca me había sentido así de nervioso," le dije, sintiéndome frustrado me pasé una mano por el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo usual – aunque en realidad no había mucha diferencia.

"No juegues con tu cabello," Esme me advirtió, conociendo a la perfección mi _tic nervioso._ "O mejor pensado, hazlo. A las chicas les encanta tu cabello."

Sentí el calor subir a mi rostro, dejándolo en llamas.

Me aclaré la garganta, "Uhm, gracias."

Esme se rió al otro lado de la línea. "Es cierto, hijo. Pero dime… ¿A dónde llevarás a Bella?"

…

"Es un buen lugar para empezar," su voz estaba llena de seguridad, no había cabida a duda. "Le encantará."

Resoplé.

¡Por favor!

Volteé a mirar la hora, preguntándome cuando terminaría la tortura que ese tonto reloj estaba cometiendo contra mí. ¿Qué le pasaba al tiempo el día de hoy? No tenía idea de que me odiara tanto. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de verme totalmente demente por su causa.

Me concentré en las palabras que eran arrojadas hacia mí. No tenía idea de porque estaba soportando todo lo que implicaba salir en esta primera cita.

"Ouch," me quejé cuando sentí un fuerte jalón. "Eso dolió, Alice."

Y como sino le importara mi dolor y sufrimiento – estaba dramatizando, lo sabía – volvió a jalar fuertemente de mi cabello. "No empieces, Bella Swan. Esto no es nada comparado a como sería si…"

"Ni lo digas," la interrumpí.

¡Por Dios! ¿Creía que me acostaría con él en la primera cita? No era una zorra.

Pero estaba segura que valdría la pena, en especial si después de conocer lo aburrida y sosa que era en verdad, no la segura y atrevida Bella que había mostrado en un momento de locura, salía corriendo, alejándose rápidamente de mí. No querría perderme de mi única oportunidad.

Alice siguió con más jalones, aunque menos dolorosos, quizá se había apiadado finalmente de mí, y decidí dejar de quejarme.

"Ahora ven," me dijo, haciéndome que me levantara, tomó algo de ropa del armario y volvió. "Pruébate esto."

Gruñí al ver algunas de sus elecciones.

Pero me las puse, de cualquier forma. Alice siempre encontraba la forma de que lucieran bien en mí.

Y así fue, al final me quedé sin aliento al ver el resultado frente a mí.

"Wow, Alice, te luciste en verdad," murmuré completamente impresionada con la persona que veía en el espejo.

"Edward se quedará boca abierta al verte, te lo aseguro."

…

Suponía que era verdad, había pruebas de eso. Ya había pasado antes, así que no tenía por qué cuestionarlo.

Miré hacia abajo y revisé mi atuendo, preguntándome si esto era lo que uno debía o podía usar en una primera cita. Pero en realidad no me iba a poner a pensar en ello demasiado, para eso había pedido ayuda. Aunque pensándolo bien, era vergonzoso el que necesitara pedir ayuda para decidir – a esta edad – que ponerme.

"La Bella Italia," respondí sin más.

"Oh," su voz melódica sonó en mis oídos. "Buena elección, aunque no me sorprende."

Me estaba sonrojando más en los últimos cinco minutos que en los últimos cinco años de mi vida.

¿Qué me pasaba?

"Gracias, supongo," respondí algo reluctante.

Esme rió entre dientes, y me deseó buena suerte antes de despedirse.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello unas cuantas veces más, pero no hubo resultados agradables, o al menos, los esperados. Mi cabello jamás se comportaba, ya no era algo nuevo para mí.

Revisé por vigésima vez mi reloj, y solté un suspiro de alivio al notar que la hora finalmente se aproximaba, más rápidamente que en los últimos quince minutos. Casi brincaba de arriba abajo como un tonto niño emocionado por salir al parque después de hacer su tarea.

Esme tenía razón, nada tenía porque salir mal. A menos que Bella decidiera no salir conmigo a último momento.

Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo – el cual, afortunadamente había salido del taller mecánico un día después de conocer a Bella – y conté hasta diez, y luego hasta veinte para calmar mis nervios.

Claro que era casi imposible, y no estaba completamente seguro de porque me encontraba tan nervioso.

Quizá… quizá era porque Bella había dado el primer paso, así que me estaba dando cuenta ahora mismo, en este preciso segundo, de que era mi turno de tomar la iniciativa esta vez. No quería parecer un tonto que no sabía como actuar con una chica, o que ella debía ser siempre la que diera el primer paso.

Tomé un profundo suspiro, y salí por la puerta de mi apartamento, prometiéndome ser valiente esta noche y hacer a Bella pasar un gran rato.

…

Me eché una última mirada en el espejo, contando los segundos para que esta tortura acabara y lo bueno empezara.

Me preguntaba que final tendría esta noche, y que pasaría entre nosotros.

"Gracias, Alice," murmuré asombrada, después de mirarme en el espejo. Alice siempre hacía milagros con mi persona, aunque ella siempre alegaba que no hacía nada, solamente resaltar mi belleza. Yo estaba segura que no era así.

Con un pesado suspiro, me volví hacia Alice. Mi mirada lo decía todo.

"En cualquier momento llegará, Bella, no te preocupes," me aseguró, acercándose a mí para rodearme con sus brazos.

Asentí. "Solo estoy nerviosa."

Alice resopló. "¿Crees que no lo sé? Te conozco, Bells. Pero todo saldrá bien, ya verás."

"Sí, lo sé," dije débilmente. _En realidad no lo sé_.

_¡Cállate!_

Iba a perder una batalla tonta conmigo misma. Y no me lo pedía permitir en estos momentos. Así que encuadré mis hombros y repetí como una mantra en mi mente que todo saldría bien.

Solo rezaba para que fuera así.

"Cuenta hasta diez, Bella, y _cálmate_," Alice me exigió, sacudiéndome ligeramente de los hombros, una expresión seria en su rostro de duendecilla.

Solté un respiro, asintiendo, para comenzar con mi cuenta a la normalidad.

_Uno._

Me era difícil concentrarme, pero sabía que tenía que calmarme.

_Dos._

Porque Alice tenía razón. Todo saldría bien.

_Tres._

Solamente tenía que pensar en Edward, para saberlo.

_Cuatro._

Ese chico me había conquistado incluso antes de ver que era un caballero.

_Cinco._

De esos príncipes azules que ya no encontrabas.

_Seis._

Con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, esa sonrisa y ese revoltoso y sexy cabello.

_Siete._

Nada podía salir mal. Si me había invitado a salir después de lo que había hecho.

_Ocho._

Debía ser una muy, _muy_ buena señal.

_Nueve._

Y en ese momento, sabía que todo saldría bien. Mis nervios habían desaparecido completamente.

_Diez._

Sonreí, calmada ahora.

Hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

_Ding dong… ding dong…_

…

Me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, mientras los segundos pasaban y la puerta seguía cerrada, el timbre resonando aun en mi cabeza. Esperando, nervioso y un total desastre.

Esme ya me hubiera regañado si me viera en esta condición.

Solo lograba escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la puerta, así que no estaba seguro de si habían escuchado el timbre o qué pasaba allí dentro. No creía posible que el timbre hubiera pasado desapercibido. De cualquier forma, volví a tocar.

Antes que el primer _ding_ se hubiera detenido para dar paso al _dong_ la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, confundido.

Miré de nuevo el número del apartamento, y una carcajada pegajosa me hizo volver la vista hacia la pequeña chica frente a mí, que me miraba con estos hipnóticos ojos grises y cabello negro, que se asemejaba al mio un poco, incontrolablemente disparado hacia todos lados.

Sonrió, y me dijo, "No te preocupes, Edward, estas en el lugar correcto," luego me guiñó un ojo.

"Alice," una voz dulce y familiar siseó desde el interior del departamento.

"Oh, Bella," la chica frente a mí, quien ahora sabía se llamaba Alice, giró un poco hacia el interior, diciendo. "No seas ridícula. Como si Edward no supiera que habías hablado con tus amigas de él."

Y ahora la reconocía.

Esta era una de las amigas de Bella, con quienes había ido aquel día en el autobús.

Reí entre dientes, y Alice volteo hacia mí, una ceja alzada. "Ya te recordé," dije simplemente.

Alice sonrió. "Ya era hora. Soy muy memorable, ¿cierto?"

Un gruñido ahora, seguido de un "Alice, ya vete."

"Bien, bien," Alice murmuró, rodando los ojos. "Ya me voy," dijo mientras salía, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella. "Suerte," me dijo con otro guiño.

"Gracias," respondí un poco tarde, y confundido.

Exactamente, ¿para qué necesitaría suerte esta noche? A menos que… ¿no pensaba que… que iba a llevármela a la… cama, o sí? ¿Eso esperaba Bella? ¿Creía que me acostaría con ella en la _primera cita_? Ese ni siquiera era mi estilo.

Tomé un respiro profundo, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, adentrándome al apartamento de Bella por primera vez.

"¿Ah… Bella?" la llamé tranquilamente, aunque al parecer demasiado, porque no hubo respuesta. Apenas me había escuchado yo mismo. "¿Hola?"

Esta vez mi voz sonó con más volumen, y Bella respondió. "En un minuto salgo."

Asentí, aunque ella no me podía ver.

Al parecer Bella no era la excepción a esta regla en especial. Las chicas siempre estaban listas tarde. Y el típico "en un minuto salgo" ya había sido pronunciado.

Miré a mí alrededor, dejando que mis ojos se deslizaran por el apartamento que me rodeaba y lo poco que podía ver. Era un apartamento… limpio y ordenado. Los colores eran neutros, y no me decían mucho sobre su personalidad. Era como si simplemente lo hubiera pintado por tener que pintarlo. Me pregunté ausentemente de que color sería su recamara. Aunque no era como si planeara conocerla _esta_ noche, al menos.

Los muebles no eran tan neutros, tenía que añadir. Tenía un toque entre moderno y clásico. Combinaban a la perfección unos con otros, eso creía. Me llamó la atención un mueble en el medio de la pared frente a mí, tenía la forma de una chimenea y encima de el, había al menos una docena de portarretratos.

No lo pude evitar, me llamaban. Así que en un momento, me encontraba de pie frente a todos esos portarretratos.

Y de repente sentí como si estuviera mirando al pasado; aunque no era precisamente el _pasado_, sino el de Bella. Podía verla claramente en cada una de las fotografías que ahora observaba. Incluso de bebé, Bella había sido hermosa, podías decir con seguridad que esa pequeña llegaría a ser a quien ahora veía. En cada una y todas las fotografías podía decir sin duda quien era Bella; incluso en una foto en la que salía con una chica muy parecida a ella, quizá a la edad de doce o trece años; ambas lucían como adolescentes. Pero incluso entonces, la adolescencia no la había dañado como muchas otras niñas. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la leche, y lucía suave y perfecta, sin efectos ni rastros de acné. Toda ella era perfección, y de repente me sentí muy afortunado de que ella haya sido quien me eligiera. Eso tenía que significar algo bueno.

Me volteé de un brinco, cuando de repente escuché una garganta aclararse.

Y casi me fui para atrás. Deseé por un segundo haber estado sentado para así no temer haberme caído de la impresión.

W-O-W.

Me sentí tonto por no tener una mejor palabra que describiera lo que sentía al ver a Bella de pie frente a mí, luciendo impresionantemente casual en un par de skinny jeans, una blusa azul de manga larga que se ajustaba y moldeaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y hacía que su piel luciera incluso más cremosa y deseable que antes. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que parecía no haber tomado mucho esfuerzo; y aunque me encantaba su cabello chocolate, también me encantaba la idea de ver su rostro sin nada que lo ocultara de mí. Su rostro lucía limpio, como si apenas hubiera puesto algo de maquillaje – que no necesitaba, para nada – y un par de converse que terminaban su look.

¿Cómo lograba que algo tan casual luciera tan bien en ella? No podía entenderlo, pero no me quejaba.

"H-ho-hola," tartamudeé un saludo.

¡Por Dios! Lo que esta chica me hacía, y apenas se había aclarado la garganta para llamar mi atención. No quería ni saber que pasaría si… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Claro que quería saber.

Bella sonrió como si le hubiera hecho el día. "Hola… Edward."

Y, ¿cómo no sonreír en respuesta? Así que lo hice. "Luces," dije suspirando, buscando la palabra correcta; aunque estaba seguro que no la había. Nada podía describir lo despampanante que lucía sin esfuerzo. Lo que me haría si se esforzara. "hermosa."

Sus mejillas se incendiaron con un precioso carmesí, que solamente causó que ahora luciera más perfecta que antes.

¿Cómo lo lograba? No tenía ni idea, pero me encantaba.

Sus ojos, entonces, me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. "Tú, también."

Murmuré un tranquilo gracias, y me acerqué lentamente a ella, observando cada centímetro de su rostro, midiendo sus reacciones. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron – si era posible – todavía más al ver mis acciones, y sus ojos tomaron un travieso brillo que solo me hizo querer seguir.

Esta chica me intrigaba profundamente, me hacía desear querer conocerla, querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo; eso lo había comprobado estos últimos días en que no había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente, sus labios se separaron apenas y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse entre más me acercaba. Sus mejillas parecían estar permanentemente incendiadas de lo rojas que ahora estaban. Su mirada era tan penetrante que me encontré con dificultad para verla, pero no me dejé alejar mi mirada. Estaba demasiado hipnotizado como para lograrlo.

Estaba ahora a solo unos milímetros de tocar sus labios con los míos, y sentía un ardor recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía mi cuerpo prenderse en fuego en un instante tan rápido como un pestañeo.

Mi lengua levemente tocó mis labios para humedecerlos, preparándome, y casi pude sentirme humedecer los suyos con los míos. Tal proximidad terminaría por dejarme en cenizas. El calor que emanaban…

¡Dios!

Había besado a una buena cantidad de chicas en muchas ocasiones, una fiesta por aquí o por allá, una novia en la preparatoria, o besos robados; pero _esto_ con Bella era… otra cosa, como de otro mundo, _de otro universo_. Sinceramente, me encontraba perdido intentando encontrar una palabra que describiera perfectamente lo que Bella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Un shock eléctrico revivió cada hueso, cada vena y cada sinapsis dentro de mí después de tan solo tocar sus cálidos labios con los míos.

Ni siquiera los había movido, ni siquiera había cambiado el ángulo de mi rostro para empezar a _besarla_ como era debido, y ya sentía más de lo que jamás me había hecho sentir nadie antes.

Me pregunté vagamente que clase de veneno o pócima tenían sus labios para haberme hipnotizado con tan solo sentirlos.

Y justo antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier movimiento, Bella sonrió alejándose de mí lentamente, como sino estuviera segura de que alejarse fuera lo que quisiera hacer. Yo, seguramente, no quería que se alejara aun. Una encantadora risilla salió de sus perfectos labios, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos brillando y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

"¿Demasiado pronto?" pregunté tranquilamente.

Aunque estaba segura que era sarcasmo en un pequeñísima parte. Después de todo, la chica había tenido mi trasero en su boca, me había _mordido_.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron todavía más. "No es eso. Pero…" desvió su mirada, mordiendo su labios inferior. "Tenemos una cita, ¿que no?"

Asentí, un poco avergonzado. "Tienes razón."

Bella sonrió ampliamente, y tomó mi mano. "¿Nos vamos?"

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, así que me encontré sonriéndole de regreso. "De acuerdo."

Di un paso hacia la puerta, y Bella me siguió, deteniéndose unos segundos a tomar una chaqueta y su bolso, antes de seguirme. Cerró la puerta al salir, y le colocó el seguro.

El silencio hizo su presencia fuertemente entre nosotros dos mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. Avancé hacia el Volvo, soltando por un instante la mano de Bella para sacar las llaves y quitar los seguros para abrirle la puerta, solo para darme cuenta que Bella siguió caminando hacia el otro lado…

¿Qué rayos?

"Ahm, ¿Bella?"

Bella se paró repentinamente, volteando hacia mí con expresión confundida. Mi frente se arrugó ligeramente.

"¿Qué…?" su rostro primero confundido, mostró un cambio repentino, como si ya entendiera lo que pasaba. Bien, porque yo no. "Oh, lo siento," dijo, mientras regresaba a donde la esperaba.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunté, mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

Bella sonrió pequeñamente, y sus mejillas se incendiaron. "Ahm, nada. Es solo que… me confundí."

"No entiendo," dije con un ligero tono de frustración.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisita. "Es mi camioneta," dijo apuntando hacia una vieja y destartalada camioneta Chevy roja, que parecía más un objeto perteneciente a un museo que un transporte seguro y funcionable.

"Oh," murmuré, entendiendo ahora. "La costumbre, ¿no?"

Sus mejillas, _una vez más_ – y estaba seguro que no sería la ultima vez de la noche – se sonrojaron ardientemente. Asintió como avergonzada, "Eso creo," murmurando en voz baja.

Ambos entramos al Volvo, yo después de ayudarla y cerrar su puerta como todo el caballero que me habían criado a ser. Y nos dirigimos a _La Bella Italia._

Mi mente repentinamente volvió al momento en que había sentido aquella mordida en mi trasero, y una sonrisa desdeñosa se formó en mi rostro. Bella lo notó, alzó una ceja y preguntó. "¿En qué piensas?"

Sonreí, "Creo que tú lo sabes."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas coloradas. "Oh creo que sí lo sé, toda la semana he pensando en eso."

Voltee a verla rápidamente, antes de volver mi mirada al camino.

Quería saber como había pensado en ello, pero no preguntaría eso antes de que apenas empezáramos la primera cita.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunté, sinceramente curioso.

Bella bajó la mirada, "Ahm, fue un… fue un reto."

"¿Un reto?" repetí como tonto, mi frente arrugándose.

"Así es," Bella asintió. "Rosalie y Alice me retaron a que no… te _mordería._"

Resoplé. Genial, había sido un reto.

Bella notó mi cambio de humor. "Oh no, Edward," dijo apresuradamente. "Reto o no, de igual forma hubiera mordido tu trasero con gusto."

Voltee a verla, sonriendo con desdén de nuevo. "¿Ah sí?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "Lo que quiero decir es que, me encantó el resultado. En realidad, no soy del tipo de chica que reacciona ante los retos. Fuiste _tú_, Edward. Simplemente, tenia que… hacerlo."

Eso era _interesante_.

"Desde que subimos al autobús y te vi…" su voz se detuvo, pero su tono empezaba a tomar un tono soñador. "Eres, con honestidad, el hombre más atractivo que he visto jamás. Y todo un _caballero_. Eres un sueño, de verdad."

Sonreí. "Supongo que debo decir gracias."

Bella sonrió, parecía avergonzada ante su confesión. "Pero tu también eres la mujer más atractiva que jamás he visto."

Bella resopló ante mis palabras. "Claro. Como si te fuera a creer después de que vieras a Rosalie."

Desaceleré para así poder distraerme un poco del camino, esta calle no tenía mucho tráfico, así que no era tan inseguro. Tomé su mano, "Incluso si Rosalie fuera mi tipo, de verdad, _y hablo en serio_, eres muy hermosa, créeme."

"Supongo que debo decir gracias," Bella dijo sonriendo, copiando mis palabras.

"Pero me alegra que me hayas mordido," le dije después de acelerar. Causando que sus mejillas se tornaron de ese encantador rojo que ya empezaba a gustarme más de lo usual.

…

Estábamos riendo, y pasando un gran rato juntos. La cena hasta el momento había estado magnifica, más deliciosa de lo que Bella había probado antes. Rosalie en verdad se había lucido. Edward no había tenido idea de que la frondosa rubia, amiga de Bella, era la dueña y chef de _La Bella Italia_. Había sido una enorme sorpresa llegar y que Bella hubiera sido saludada con emoción por la _hostess_ del restaurante.

"Esto es…" me quedé sin palabras por un momento.

Bella soltó una carcajada. "Lo sé. Es _deliciosamente_ increíble, ¿no crees?"

"Eso es quedarse corto," estuve de acuerdo.

Ambos reímos un poco más, compartiendo historias pasadas, experiencias, e incluso un poco de nuestras infancias; solo un poco, nada muy vergonzoso.

Soltando una carcajada, terminé de contar uno de mis más añorados recuerdos.

"Y Esme… salió de la casa… corriendo…" las lágrimas corrían ahora por mis mejillas, Bella sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras escuchaba lo que le contaba. No estaba segura que tanto más podría escuchar antes de hacerse pipí y avergonzarse. "su cabello lleno… de _plumas_… gritando _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ya verás jovencito…_"

Más risas y lágrimas rodaron, llamando la atención de aquellos a su alrededor que seguían comiendo sus cenas tranquilamente.

"Oh por Dios," Bella dijo entre jadeos, tratando de controlar su risa y respiración. "Me hubiera encantado conocerte de niño. Apuesto a que eras encantador."

Me puso colorado. ¿Encantador? Estaba seguro que así era, y no por opinión propia, pero todos quienes me habían conocido o veían fotografías mías de niño decían lo mismo que Bella acababa de decir.

"¿Encantador?" una voz melódica y demasiado familiar hizo eco en mis oídos. Oh Dios, ojalá solo hubiera sido en mis oídos. "Era el niño más hermoso que jamás he visto, y no solo lo digo como su madre."

Voltee en ese momento para encontrarme con los azules ojos de mi madre adoptiva, que me miraban llenos de amor y melancolía, como si le gustaría volver a ver a su pequeño niño de mamá. No había mucha diferencia ahora, no era un niño, era un hombre de mami. Eso era – hasta cierto punto – muy, _muy_ vergonzoso.

"Mamá," mi tono tenía cierto grado de advertencia. ¿Qué hacía aquí? "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Esme sonrió, volteando por encima de su hombro, buscando seguramente a Carlisle.

"Oh, nada," dijo con una voz falsamente inocente. "Nos recomendaron este lugar a Carlisle y a mí, y decidimos venir a darle una oportunidad."

"Claro," mi voz reflejaba claramente mi sarcasmo.

Esme se aclaró la garganta, volviendo su mirada a Bella. "Bueno, y ¿no me vas a presentar a tan encantadora jovencita?"

Voltee a ver a Bella, sonriendo con desdén.

Yo no el único _encantador_ aquí, al parecer. Bella se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Si Bella supiera que le había contado a Esme la forma en que nos habíamos conocido, se moriría de vergüenza.

"Ahm, mamá ella es Bella," dije apuntando gentilmente a Bella, no dudaría que Esme me diera una palmada de reproche en la mañana si me atrevía a apuntar a Bella. "Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme."

Bella sonrió, aun parecía algo forzada, casi como una mueca. Sus mejillas aun estaban rojas y evidentemente se sentía incomoda.

"Oh, Bella," mamá alargó la _e_ de forma extraña, lo cual me puso, incluso a mí, incomodo.

Mi mirada se fue tras la forma de Esme, viendo que Carlisle se acercaba con una pacifica sonrisa en el rostro, su cambio – igual que el de Esme, ahora notaba – era muy informal para el lugar y la ocasión, mamá y papá siempre andaban de forma inmaculada, limpiamente vestidos. Era como si ninguno de los hubiera planeado venir a cenar a este lugar.

O Carlisle no hubiera tenido idea.

Eso era más posible.

"Hijo," Carlisle me saludó, sus ojos azules – tan azules como los de Esme – brillaban mientras esperaba la presentación, también.

Sus ojos fueron de mí a Bella, y luego de regreso.

Suspiré, un tanto frustrado.

¿Qué rayos hacían aquí? Esme había ido algo lejos, esta era apenas la primera cita. ¡Quien sabía si habría una segunda! Oh, a quien engañaba, claro que habría una segunda cita. Si estaba en su poder, la habría. Solo esperaba que Bella aceptara. Aunque le quedaba un poco de duda después de este espectáculo.

"Bella, él es mi padre, Carlisle… papá, ella es Bella," los presentó rápidamente, su frente ligeramente arrugada, mostrando si disgusto.

Carlisle asintió, "Un gusto, Bella."

Bella apenas logró sonreír, se sentía un poco confundida. "Un gusto."

Un silencio que crece y crece hasta volverse más incomodo que el hecho de que mis padres estén en el mismo restaurante que Bella y yo en nuestra _primera cita_ empieza a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Incluso el ruido causado por los otros clientes aun cenando parecen ser casi ignorados por nosotros. Por un momento, parecemos estar en nuestra propia burbuja; solo que desearía que en tal burbuja, solo estuviéramos Bella y yo.

_Mamá, por favor, vete de aquí,_ en mi mente repetía mirándola a los ojos; desesperándome más y más.

¿Qué esperaba?

Esme se aclaró la garganta, y todos volteamos a verla. Sus ojos brillaban de esa manera que siempre me decía _No te gustará lo que haré, pero es necesario_.

Joder. ¿Qué planeaba ahora? ¿Arruinar el resto de nuestra cita?

Estaba en shock, Esme nunca se comportaba de esta manera. Había estado tan emocionada cuando le había contado de Bella. A menos que no le haya agradado. Pero no había notado nada que me dijera eso. Estaba tan confundido. Y ni quería saber como se sentía Bella al respecto.

Apostaba que jamás volvería a salir conmigo.

"Necesito un mesero," dijo Esme, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde hay un mesero?"

Arrugué la frente, al igual que Carlisle. Un gesto que, al parecer, había heredado de él. Me preguntaba para que necesitaba un mesero sin siquiera haberse elegido una mesa aun, y sentarse en ella. El mesero vendría solo.

Bella se levantó, "¿Jacob?" llamó a alguien, su voz elevándose entre la gente. Un chico moreno y cabello negro, con una complexión que casi competía con la de Emmett, volteo y se encaminó hacia nosotros. Una sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro al ver quien era la dueña de la voz.

La arruga en mi frente se hizo más profunda.

"¡Bells!" exclamó con _demasiada_ alegría y entusiasmo. "No te había visto, estaba atendiendo la sala privada."

Bella le sonrió de regreso, demasiado alegre, para mi opinión, también.

"Oh, no te preocupes," dijo con tono despreocupado. "Pero aquí los señores necesitan una mesa."

El chico llamado Jacob sonrió grandemente. "Claro, síganme," les dijo a mis padres, empezando a girar para guiarlos a una mesa.

"Ahm," Esme murmuró, levantando una mano para detenerlo con una señal. "Necesitamos que pongas otra mesa _aquí_, si se podría."

"Esme…" Carlisle trató de detenerla, pero mi Esme volteo y lo silenció con una mirada llena de significancia. Luego volteo a verme, diciendo _lo siento_ en silencio.

Solté un profundo suspiro.

Jacob levantó una ceja. "Claro, ¿porque no?"

"Muchas gracias, es muy amable," Esme dijo con gentileza.

"¿Mamá, qué crees que haces?" siseé, molesto ahora con justa razón. Claro que Esme no me había criado para hablarle así.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito," me reprendió suavemente, aun consciente de la compañía. Claro, me recordaría de agradecerle eso luego, pensé sarcásticamente.

"Edward," Bella murmuró, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía. "No me molesta."

Voltee a verla, sorprendido. "¿Estas segura?"

Bella sonrió, asintiendo. "Lo estoy."

Me volví a Esme, quien estaba sonriendo enormemente, mostrando sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes. "Muchas gracias, Bella."

Bella simplemente sonrió educadamente de nuevo. Aunque notaba que genuinamente no le importaba. Jacob apareció en ese momento, cargando una mesa y dos sillas, en cada brazo. Las colocó, y sacó de su bolsillo el mantel de la mesa. Se disculpó para retirarse a traer lo que faltaba. Al volver, decoró la mesa como las demás y les entregó a mis padres los menús, ofreciéndoles una bebida.

Mis padres, especialmente Esme, empezaron a hacer plática. Por un momento, me dejé descansar. Bella lucía totalmente cómoda después de un rato. Debía aceptar que mis padres eran personas realmente amigables, así que Bella debió notarlo, y dejarse sentir cómoda. Me alegraba, porque de verdad quería una segunda cita. Una tercera, una cuarta…

Bella se acercó a mí, para murmurar en mi oído. "Me agradan tus padres," podía sentir la sonrisa que había en su rostro al verla a los ojos.

"Bien," murmuré, mis ojos bajando rápidamente a sus labios, para luego volver a los suyos. "Me temía que fueran a espantarte con su conducta. Juro que no tenía idea…"

Bella colocó sus labios sobre los míos solamente el tiempo suficiente para callarme.

"Esta bien, no importa," me dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillando con picardía.

No pude más que responder sonriendo. Ignorando las miradas que mis padres nos echaban, la sonrisa conocedora de mi madre, y al mundo alrededor.

Bella y yo nos retiramos antes que mis padres terminaran, dado que nosotros habíamos llegado mucho antes y habíamos acabado con la cena y el postre. Además, también quería darles un poco de privacidad… oh tontería, _yo_ quería privacidad con Bella.

Sonreí ampliamente, mientras salíamos del restaurante. Mi brazo seguramente afirmado en la pequeña cintura de Bella, ella haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

"Esme es muy _simpática_," Bella murmuró mientras avanzábamos hacia el Volvo. "Me recuerda mucho a ti."

Solté una carcajada. "Deberías conocer a mi hermano, Emmett, él es peor que mi mamá."

Bella sonrió. "¿Cómo?"

"En realidad, soy más parecido a Carlisle, más tranquilo, más serio," le dije, deteniéndome a lado del pasajero para abrir la puerta a Bella. "Emmett es más… ¿cómo lo pongo? ¿Bullicioso? ¿Escandaloso? Tiene una personalidad muy abierta, es el típico payaso de la clase, ¿sabes?"

"Me encantaría conocerlo algún día," sus ojos contenían algo de aprehensión, como si temiera estuviera diciendo demasiado.

"Algún día," estuve de acuerdo, porque a mi también me encantaría.

Bajé mi mirada a sus ojos chocolate, envolviéndome en sus profundidades. Eran magnéticos, hipnotizantes.

"Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabias?" mi voz apenas sonaba como un murmullo, me sentía en la novena nube. Estar con Bella era maravilloso, y no quería que este sentimiento terminara jamás.

Me asustaba un poco sentirme así, pero me agradaba, _mucho_.

Bella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, pero yo me agaché hacia ella, atrapando sus labios con los míos.

Oooh sí, me agradaba esta sensación demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, la miré directo a los ojos. "¿Qué opinas de una segunda cita?"

Sus ojos brillaron con tanta fuerza, tanta emoción, que casi me dejan cegado.

"No hay nada que quiera mas," dijo en un suspiro.

Besé sus labios una vez más. "Yo tampoco."

Estaba seguro que esto era solo el principio de una increíble historia, y estaba ansioso por seguir viviéndola.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, y espero sus opiniones al respecto.<strong>

**Escribiendo esto último, me di cuenta que hay mucho más que contar, así que quizá en un futuro expanda la historia.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y nos leemos pronto en "Un Ángel Condenado." :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_**Bella**_

Después que Edward se despidiera de mí con otros miles de besos que jamás quería terminaran, entré a mi apartamento, sintiendo que flotaba. Había sido una noche perfecta. Aunque me habían dejado ciertamente desconcertada la conducta de su madre, Esme. Era la imagen de la perfección, pero había sido tan extraño que decidiera inmiscuirse en nuestra cita. Había estado muy cerca de preguntarle a Edward si era la primera vez o siempre lo hacía.

Solo esperaba que la segunda cita fuera solamente entre nosotros dos.

Me aventé en la cama, revotando ligeramente. Sentía que volaba aún. Mi teléfono celular sonó, anunciando un mensaje y yo me aventé a sacarlo de las profundidades de mi bolsa.

Sonreí como idiota al ver de quién era. _Edward_, por supuesto.

_Ha sido una noche espectacular. Espero con ansias el domingo, E._

Mi sonrisa casi dolía, pero me sentía tan contenta que no me importaba. Apenas era viernes y habíamos decidido que entre más pronto era mejor. Así que el domingo sería nuestra segunda cita. Y Edward había prometido que sería una sorpresa.

Probablemente no le hablaría de ello a su madre para no terminar dándole el poder de que _ella_ nos sorprendiera a nosotros en esta ocasión.

Rápidamente contesté, _Ansias es una palabra demasiado corta para expresarme, B._

Me levanté para alistarme para dormir, dándome prisa. Y aunque no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, si ansiaba quedarme dormida para repasar esta noche en mi inconsciente.

Edward ya me tenía casi enamorada, y apenas nos conocíamos. Era una sensación atemorizante y emocionante. Así que decidí irme por emocionarme. Después de todo, siempre había odiado el género de terror, así que no dejaría que esa emoción me controlara.

Iría con toda la disposición de tener _algo_ con Edward.

Y lo haría con emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que era hora de que me decidiera a hacer algo al respecto.<strong>

**Sé que en mi perfil les avisaba que no seguiría escribiendo y era el plan hasta hace media hora, probablemente. Me puse a releer los reviews de mis historias y me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Así que, como ven, los reviews si animan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, por lo que les ruego que si quieren más de esta historia, me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias, y espero les haya gustado. Será un mini-fic o Drabble (como le dicen en inglés). Los capítulos serán cortos, ya que pronto entraré a la Universidad nuevamente, y tendré menos tiempo. Y es más fácil para mi escribir de poco a poco.**

**Nos leemos, gracias por su paciencia si siguen conmigo. Nos vemos en otras historias que pienso continuar como la "Cuarto de hotel vacío", "Un Ángel Condenado" y "Déjame ser el chico de tus sueños". Las cuatros historias serán convertidas a mini-fics.**

**-DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. SINO NI SIQUIERA INTENTARÉ SEGUIR-**


	15. Chapter 15

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

_Edward_

Tan pronto como dejé a Bella en su casa y me aseguré que entrara a su apartamento sin ninguno problema, saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, marcando el número de Esme.

Estaba lívido, y eso me hacía enojarme aún más.

Después de pasar la noche con Bella, debería estar completamente feliz e ignorante del mundo y mi alrededor. Debería estar pensando exclusivamente en la forma de sus labios, lo emocionado que me dejó después de tantos besos, debería estar pensar exclusivamente en lo perfecta que había sido esta noche, excepto por la jodida intervención de mi madre. Esme tenía mucho que explicar.

Su teléfono sonó dos veces antes de mandar a buzón. Gruñí, porque estaba retrasando esta conversación. El tono de mensaje llenó el silencio en el Volvo, y revisé qué me había llegado.

_Anthony Cullen mañana hablaremos sobre la cena de esta noche. Te amo, mamá._

Suspiré profundamente. Había omitido llamarme por Edward, solamente hacía eso cuando era realmente serio el asunto.

Y, ¿quería que esperara toda una noche para hablar sobre esto?

No era justo, y lo sabía a la perfección.

Y pensando en perfección, mis pensamientos se fueron de inmediato hacia Bella y decidí tratar de olvidar el fiasco que había causado Esme, y mandarle un mensaje a Bella dejándole saber qué bien me la había pasado esta noche y cuánto ansiaba nuestra segunda cita, mientras me alejaba de su apartamento hacia el mío. Después de unos minutos, revisé su respuesta y sonreí como tonto todo el camino de regreso.

No tardé mucho en caer dormido una vez que estuve listo de vuelta en mi apartamento, con imágenes de Bella rondando mis sueños.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Hola a todos los lectores ávidos, espero que les guste este capítulo, son un poco lentos por ser cortos y apenas después de la primera cita, iremos avanzando poco a poco. RECUERDEN que los reviews son muy importantes para mí, así que no olviden y omitan dejan su review, por favor.<strong>****

******Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.******

******DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío**!****


	16. Chapter 16

**Todo por una mordida y un reto**

_Bella_

Estábamos de regreso en el restaurante, teniendo la mejor de las primeras citas. Todo había sido perfecto, Edward era _perfecto_. No podía pedir nada más. Él era precisamente lo que se podía desear encontrar en el chico indicado y me ponía extática.

Hasta que llegó su _madre_, Esme.

Y el suelo se convirtió en pesadilla en un giro inesperado. No recordaba haber considerado a Esme un monstruo. Esto era extraño.

"Despierta, Bella, tú no eres buena para mi hijo," Esme me atacaba, su rostro iba tomando una forma extraña, casi deformada. Y _eso_ me asustaba infinitamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

"Pero, yo lo _quiero_," le rogaba a Esme mientras lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Edward no decía nada, como sino decidiera qué lado tomar, pero tenía seguramente tomada mi mano.

"Por favor, despierta, niña…"

"Despierta, Bella," la voz, aunque diferente ahora, seguía acosando mis sentidos, mis emociones.

"¡Beeeeeeeeeella!"

Desperté con un susto y la voz chillante de mi mejor amiga, Alice.

"¿Estas bien, Bella? Estas sudando y te ves… un poco _verde_," el rostro preocupado de Alice me recibía.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Fue una pesadilla."

Alice suspiró "¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con tu cita anoche?"

Asentí y le conté todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada. "Creo que todo es parte de tu inconsciente. Te asusta que la intervención de Esme sea para no aprobarte. Pero por lo que oigo, tienes toda la aprobación de la madre de Edward."

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza antes de que terminara Alice de hablar.

"Pero…"

"No empieces, Isabella," Alice me cortó; yo me encogí al escuchar mi nombre completo. "No te preocupes, solo ve con la corriente."

Se oía fácil, pero lo intentaría.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Aquí tenemos de nuevo a Bella, espero les guste. Pronto llegaremos a la segunda cita. Yay!<strong>****

******Espero sus reviews, ya saben. Me encanta leer qué les parece lo que llevamos y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.******

******Gracias por leer.******

******DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío**!****


	17. Chapter 17

**TODO POR UNA MORDIDA Y UN RETO**

_Edward_

Los dedos me picaban, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llamar a Bella para simplemente escuchar su voz. Pero me refrenaba, solamente habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que la había visto. No quería hostigarla. Pero después del fiasco que había hecho Esme, mi madre, de nuestra cena. La primera cita, ¡por Dios!

Pensando en eso, recordé que Esme me debía una explicación gigantesca.

Sentí un descanso ilusorio al empezar a marcar los dígitos necesarios. Pero era solo eso, ilusión. El número no era el de Bella.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que escuchara la voz de mi madre. "Hola, cariño."

Rodé los ojos. "Creo que me debes una explicación, mamá."

Esme rió suavemente. "Oh, Edward, por lo menos pregunta cómo estoy."

Sus palabras eran bromistas, pero tenían un tono asa. qe e veinticuatro horas desde la a simplemente escuchar su voz. molesto. Resoplé. "Vamos, mamá. Sabes que estoy molesto contigo. No esperes cariño en este momento."

Estaba siendo un poco duro. Pero necesitaba seriedad y sinceridad ahora.

"Bien, cariño," Esme respondió, con un suspiro resignado. "Te veo a la una para comer, y hablamos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí. "De acuerdo. Te veo en un rato, entonces," le dije y colgué.

Ahora, me dije, marcando un nuevo número, a llamar a quien más deseaba escuchar esta mañana.

"Hola, Bella," respondí cuando escuché su voz, sonriendo como idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.<strong>

**RECUERDEN que vamos poco a poco. Para mí es más fácil escribir estos pequeños capítulos por el tiempo. El lunes regresé a la escuela así que no puedo ofrecerles más. Espero poder actualizar siempre en menos de una semana.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y seguir leyendo.**

**Ya saben, dejen sus reviews. Aprecio todas y cada una de sus palabras.**


End file.
